You only realize you love it once you lose it
by CuteMikoGirl
Summary: InuYasha kills Kagome for Kikyou...but is she truly dead? What if she were to come back? What would InuYasha do? How could he possibly face her now? Read to find out. xxRepostxx InuKag SanMir
1. Satsugai :Killing:

Hiyaz Guyz! Remember me? squealz Yup! I'm back Taunts you :p anywaz....all the readers and lovers of "You only realize you love it once you lose it" will be happy to know that:

1) I found my story! I actually saved the story without knowing it .

2) Since wrote that the story got removed for "0" reasons (Check my bio to see in more details), I decided that I would repost the story!! waits for cheers... lolz

Now, please be warned that I haven't corrected the story yet, i simply reposted the chapterz, so they're the EXACT same thing, do not flame me if they're grammar faults, since:

1) I only write this as a hobby

2) English is my third language (Vietnamese -- French -- English -- Latin -- Spanish -- Japanese (currently learning)

Also! I'll be posting one chapter each week..sound good? But this only happens if i get lots of reviewz, if i get REALLY ALOT then i'll speed up a bit oki? And for those who alredy read the story, i'd suggest u to re-read the story to get back in the mood? Lolz, and review again!!!

So..now enough with my blabbering of everything and anything..and let's get on with the first chapter shall we?

* * *

InuYasha: What are we doing here? ...And who is this wench? 

MikoGirl (me..): I am the author..i now control you!! laughs like a maniac

InuYasha: NO one owns me!

Miroku: Actually, Rumiko Takasashi owns us..

Sango and Kagome: nods head

InuYasha: Keh... Well..this wench doesnt own me... points to MikoGirl

MikoGirl: ..YES I DO!! Rumiko gave you guyz to me!! shows a hand-written contract

Sesshoumaru: Looks at the contract You signed this yourself -.-;

MikoGirl: ...........

Everyone: Glares at her

MikoGirl: Bonks herself on the head and faints

Everyone: SweatDrops Hehe?

Kagome: Oh well.....takes a little note out from shirt's pockethere's what she was she was supposed to say...:

I Don't Own InuYasha...

* * *

**You Only Realize You Love it Once You Lose It **

Chapter one: Satsugai ( Killing )

This was the moment. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Rin and Sesshomaru were all on the border looking at the scene that was presenting itself before them. Kagome was standing in front of InuYasha who was in a battle stance with Kikyou in the back of him. Kagome had tears threatening too fall out, but she wouldn't let them. Kikyou was in back, smirking in victory without InuYasha seeing it of course.

"Sankontessou ( Iron reaver Soul Stealer )" InuYasha yelled as his deadly claws went trough his opponent. His claws ripped through her skin, and ripped up her liver. Blood was oozing out. Everyone was shocked, except for InuYasha and Kikyou who was still smirking.

Suddenly, Kagome walked up too InuYasha and whispered something in his ear wich everyone heard. They were all shocked at this girl's actions. And without any warning, this same girl fell down too the hard solid ground. She was dead. Everyone had tears coming down their faces..everyone besides the killer, who they tought was their friend, and the bitch he calls his lover.

Sesshoumaru stood there with a, for once, sad face. He was sad. Yes. He had recently discovered a nice friendship with this Kagome. Rin had also started to be attached with her and calling her Kaasan ( Mom ).

Sango was crying desperatly in Miroku's shoulder who also had tears flowing on his face. Kagome was Sango's best friend. They considered each others as sister. Miroku also considered Kagome as his own sister.

Shippou and Rin were crying over the dead body, they were on it yelling things like 'Kaasan! Please wake up! Rin is scared' or 'Kagome! Don't leave me here!' In simple words, they were grieving.

Kikyou was grinning mentally. She would at last get her soul back! And she would at last have what she wanted...InuYasha. She took a glance at him.

He was standing there, processing what had just happened in his head. He looked at his claws...they had blood on it..Kagome's blood...  
"Gomen ( Sorry ) Kagome..." He whispered too himself as he continued too stare at his claws and the dead body in front of him. He was about too take Kagome's body back to the village as too burn her, but he got glares from everyone, and even tough he ingored it, they all stepped in front of Kagome's body. Sesshoumaru took her body instead. He brought her back too the village as the rest of the gang followed.

InuYasha went too a nearby river too wash his hands so that the blood came off.

Kikyou was currently being beamed by several lights, Kagome's soul.

3 Days After

Everyone gattered around. They all learned too love this new miko from the futur. Kagome was in a miko outfit. ( The red pants and white thingy? You know..like Kikyou's and Kaede's ) Everyone had tears flowing down freely their cheeks. Kagome was being burned today. They were all sad. Kaede stepped in front, and set the body on fire. In only a few minutes, the body had burned down into ashes. The kids were now calm, after fighting too get to Kagome against Sango, and they were now crying into Sango's clothes who was crying on Miroku's shoulder who was crying alone, because the only person left...was Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru didn't have tears, but we could all see the sadness in his eyes. Kagome really did it. She and Rin went trough the ice barrier around Sesshoumaru's heart.

InuYasha was no where too be seen. He was in the Goshinboku ( God Tree ) thinking. He really regretted it. Seriously! He didn't want too do it! But if he didn't, Kikyou would die...and he owed Kikyou his life. He had learned to befriend Kagome also. She had shown him that even tough he was a hanyou, he still had friends. Yes. She accepted him for HIM. Kikyou accepted him only if he used the Shikon No Tama jewel to transform into a full Human. But he owed Kikyou. A solitary tear went down his face as he remebered Kagome's last word...

'I guess this is how fate wanted it, all I have to say too you is, Don't forget me and, I forgive you.'

"Gomen Kagome..I know you forgave me but, Gomen..." He said too himself.

* * *

Well, that's the end of the chapter .

InuYasha: I would NEVER kill Kagome for ..KIKYOU! Pukes Flexes claws

MikoGirl: Huh? How did you get in..past the..

InuYasha: Scrolls? Haha, sorry to break it to you, but they don't work...now.. Gets into fighting position

MikoGirl: AHHHHHHHH! Runs away Screams angrily GRANDPA!!! YOU SAID THE SCROLLS WOULD WORK!

Hehe ; lol. Now, i shall update next week..oki? Please review, oki?

V

V

V

The button is right under here, yup, that's right!


	2. Naraku defeated?

Hiyaz people!! Grrr..only 10 reviews?! ....i got more reviews for my new story that was posted yesterday (so that makes 7reviews in 2 days) then this story...that was here for a whole week..oh well... 

Anywayz, before this chapter starts, i would just like to ask : Why aren't some of you reviewing!? I see the ones who put me in their author alerts, but most of them don't review! As I said, it's not good to read without reviewing!! It makes the author sad...

And also, this is just a copy paste from the story, it will be this way till chapter 11...and i won't be adding stuff inside, so the suggestions you guys give me will only start taking place from chapter 12..oki?

STORY ALERT!! Please read my new story: "What you mean to me" :) It should be a one shot with 3 chapters, but it may transform into a long story if i get lots more reviews, since the story seems succesful enough.

Now..on with the chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: ....I..own InuYasha!!

Police: Police! FREEZE!

MikoGirl: ahhhhhhh!! FINE! i don't own inuyasha!

Police: AND?!......

MikoGirl: And I don't own the other Characters..

Police: AND?!.....

MikoGirl: ............................................I dunno...

Police: .:.Sweatdrops.:.

Ok yea..this little dialogue is not funny... -.- except to me..but i'm weird...so yea, the thing is..I don't own InuYasha..

* * *

Chapter 2: Naraku..Defeated?

Days turned into weeks, wich eventually turned out to a month. It has been a month since Kagome's death. Everyone ingored InuYasha. It has been hell for him. No one talked too him besides Kikyou. He tought they were his friends... but he knew why they acted this way. He had killed his friend, someone in the gang, and unknown too him, the girl he truly loves.

That day they were heading up north. They had heard that Naraku had been killed and indeed, he was dead. The question was, who? Who did it? Who had managed too kill Naraku?

Miroku's Kazaana ( Wind Tunnel ) Was still there, but it wasn't going too grow anymore, even if he sucked the whole earth, his hand wouldn't crack and he wouldn't be engulfed in his hand.

Sango was still looking for Kohaku.

The reason they were going up north, was that it was heard, that Naraku's killer was there. So they headed up there in order too retrieve the numerous Shikon no Kakera (Shikon Shards) the person must have retrived by killing Naraku.

They were sitting and eating. InuYasha was starting too miss the Ramen Kagome used too bring, but he could live without it. Everything was silence as usual since Kagome's departure, when suddenly Kikyou stiffened. Everyone looked at her.

"...Shikon no Kakera....30 of them..no..36..actually 38.." Kikyou said trying too focus.  
"Where?" Was InuYasha's response.  
"Heading straight at us..FAST!" She yelled as the whole team stood in a battle stance.

Kikyou was standing, arrow and bow ready. InuYasha was holding Tetsaiga, ready too charge at the opponent. Sango and Miroku were standing in front of the two children who still haven't gotten past the fact that their new mother had just died. Sesshoumaru had some business and went back to the western lands a few days ago.

A few seconds pas when suddenly a girl came out of the bush. She looked like Kanna...but this girl was so hyper and happy..so the gang tought it couldn't be. The girl looked up at them and suddenly gasped.

"Oh no...she's gonna kill me..EeEk!" The Kanna alike girl shrieked.

"This isn't the one with all the jewel shards..she has 1 only..." Kikyou said.

InuYasha, being the short tempered one, has alredy pinned the little girl too a tree.

"HAND OVER THE SHARDS!" He yelled at the little girl.

"NO! Why should I?" The little girl replied.

InuYasha was about to slash the girl apart with his claws when an arrow came out of nowhere and burned lightly his hand.

"I am sorry, but you will not kill this girl!" The voice said. The voice was slightly familiar and feminine. The face was hidden by a black veil that reveiled nothing, not even the eyes.

As the person who said that, advanced, a boy besides her appeared.

"KOHAKU!" Sango yelled.

"Sango! It's good too see you again Ane ( sister )" Kohaku responded going too hug his lost sister.

"She, Kikyou said pointing to the veiled face person, is the one with all those shards. She must be the one who killed Naraku"

"Yes, indeed, I am her, Kikyou. Sango, you see? I kept my promise" The mysterious person said laughing like a little girl who was happy because she did something right.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THEIR NAMES?" InuYasha yelled.

"Oh, hello InuYasha, didn't notice you there. I know all of your names." The person said calmy with a hint of sadness that no one heard but Sango and Miroku.

InuYasha was mad, what kind of answer was that?!

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled.

"Still short tempered I see" The person said still calm.

InuYasha, the short tempered hanyou he is, jumped and slashed the veil.

One..two..three seconds past when the veil finally fell on the ground reveilling a face they tought they would never see again.

* * *

REVIEW RESPONSES:

inuchick80 : The "K" means Kikyou..HAHA!! lolz, just jokin...if I tell you it would ruin the story..but you should know by now.... .:.Hint Hint: I hate Kikyou....:.

xWhit3StaRx : Glad you like it! You're one of the reasons why I reposted it, lolz

hearty-love: What happens to Kagome? Well she's dead..........but i'll be talking bout her next chapter....though i don't think it's THAT hard to see what happens to her considering this chapter

DarkMoon1 : Lolz, I know i'm slow..and I'm ... .:. Puts a solemn face on .:. Proud of it... lolzz

darkravenkb226 : As you requested, I posted the next chapter.. :) hope you liked it!

azn-lover : Nessa.......the end is still in a LONGTIME.......well..unless I decide i'll start writting from chapter 11 now....but i'm lazy.....lolz

anna-7 : I know it's sad..but don't worry, this should have a happy ending..unless I decide to be evil... .:.Laughs like a maniac.:.

Inuyasha's Priestess: thx sonia :D

Moniko: Lolz, as I said, the changes will start at chapter 12 because i alredy wrote this story and i 'm to lazy to edit it

Kagome M.K: Your wish is my...hold on..how those this phrase go alredy? ...i forgot..anywayz..hope u liked this chappie

* * *

Yup, that it!Lolz,and i'm sure most of you know who the veiled person is..you get three guesses and the first two don't count! :P Also, i would like to thank you to inuchick80 for being the first to review! w00tz. lolz

those who read but don't review..i know who you are... .:. laughs evilly .:. so do please review for me? And if you do....i'll update faster, if i get at least 10 reviews i update right after I receive the tenth review, if i don't like this time, then i update after a week like usually..

Inu: NO!!! My Ramen!! Grr..how dare you take away my Ramen..

MikoGirl: Huh...Kikyou took it! Yeah..that's right..

Kik: I DID not!

Inu: MIKOGIRL!! I'm Giving you 10 secs

MikoGirl: AHHHH! Runs away Oh Yeah, don't forget to review

I guess it's quite obvious huh? Oh well..and if you haven't guess who, well you'll see in next chappie..Please review because reading without reviewing is against the fanfiction law...


	3. Chapter 3

Mwee >. ..plz don't hate me! I'm REALLY sorry for not updating fast! I have GOOD reasons, yup yup yup, for one thing, my evil teachers are giving me TONS AND TONS of homework, and TONS AND TONS of EXAMS! And I had the most GRR! Frustrating teamwork, that i ended up doing alone, but no fear! i had a good grade n she didn't pass! .:.:For full story review n leave your email i'll tell you:.:. anywayz, i'm here with the next chapter, i shall update next wednesday from the day i posted this becuase I am NICE! lolz...but still, i want LOTS n LOTS of reviews

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu And Co.

Chapter 3: Crystal Flowers and KeyWord: Before

One..two..three seconds past when the veil finally fell on the ground reveilling a face they tought they would never see again.

Kagome.

"Kagome...InuYasha said as he stared at her, That's impossible, you're just faking it! Kagome died, I shall kill you for taking HER form!"

"I knew this would happen" The Kagome alike took out something out of her pocket...a crystal blue flower.

Everyone was shocked as they remebered...

FlashBack

Kagome went out of the well smiling. She told everyone too come to the hut. They all came. Then, she took out a big box.

"What is in there Kaasan?" Rin asked.

"You'll see" Kagome said smiling tenderly too the little girl.

She opened the box reveiling: 11 little crystal flowers.

She gave one too each, Kaede - White Jaken - Green Myouga - Orange Rin - Light Pink Shippou - Yellow Sesshoumaru - Black Sango - Fuschia ( A shade of Pink )  
Miroku - Purple InuYasha - Red

and finally, her's was blue.

"Wow! So Pretty!" Rin yelled out!

Everyone thanked Kagome, except InuYasha, who just Feh'ed, but still, he kept the flower preciously.

"Keep this, Let it remind all of us of our Friendship! Friends Forever?" Kagome yelled.

"Friends forever!" The rest of the gang said except for Sesshoumaru and InuYasha who just sat there.

End FlashBack "KAGOME/KAASAN" The two little children yelled as they tackled Kagome.

"Kagome-Chan! How?" Sango asked as she hugged her friend and cried happy tears.

"Welcome back Lady Kagome, I assume you'll be explaining us how?" Miroku said careful not to slip his hand a little too far.

"Hi Guys! Yeah..it's a long story, but I'll tell" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Kagome..." InuYasha said still shocked.

Kikyou was still mad..she knew Kagome had came back, the soul had left her body, but she tought maybe it was just temporary...kinda like the InuYasha and full moon thing.

Eventually, everyone went back too camp and were sitting around the fire as Kagome explained them. Sesshoumaru had also returned.

"Ok..So..This is what happened..after I was killed and died, I arrived at this place, and I saw her, Midoriko. You guys remeber who she is right?" Kagome started.

Everyone nodded as they remeber when they entered Sango's village and into the cave where Midoriko died and the jewel was formed.

"Ok, well, she told me that the reason I died, even tough it wasn't meant too be that way, was so that I could train with her for a while. So she trained me. Over there, one week is an hour over here. So I trained for more than a month, and then, I came back here, I defeated Naraku, and got the shards." Kagome explained. Everyone understood that the part where she said 'Even tough it wasn't meant too be that way' mean that InuYasha wasn't the one that was supposed too kill her. Even InuYasha got the message.

"You mean you defeated Naraku yourself? Kagome-Sama?" Miroku asked.

"No, I had help from Kagura and Kanna, the only reason they were with Naraku was that he held their hearts, now they have their hearts in their body. As you can see, Kagura and Kanna are still alive and they decided too follow me. I sent Kagura out to the Eastern lands as we heard there was a jewel fragment over there, she will return tomorrow. Also, I found Kohaku and helped him remeber everything with my new and improved miko powers. Also, Good news, I have decided too stay here forever, with my adopted childrens, I decided too adopt Kanna and Kagura (Ok..suppose Kagura is a small child and that they are both 9 years old) and also, the ones I have now, Shippou and Rin." Kagome said.

After her story, everyone was congratulating her and she was beaming in pride. They were all happy too hear that she would stay here forever.

Night came as everyone fell asleep. Everyone besides Kagome, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. Kagome tought that they were sleeping since their breathing were timed. She slipped out of her sleeping bag, and walked calmly into the InuYasha forest. Unkown to her, two Inu Youkai were following her. She walked out too a hot spring, checked around making sure no one was there, and stripped her clothes off. When all her clothes were off, you could see all the bruises and cuts she had. But those where minor. The important one was the one on her stomache. She had a huge cut there. That's probably why she declined earlier too go to the hot springs with Sango.

The boys watched her step in the water. Sesshoumaru was watching because he was making sure she didn't go and suicide or something. So as soon as he saw she was safe, he went back too camp. InuYasha tough, stayed there.

After a little while, InuYasha was still watching over Kagome.

"Come out InuYasha, I know you're there." Kagome said suddenly.  
InuYasha came out since it was no use hiding when she knew where he was.  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked not looking at him.  
"I..Look at me Kagome!" He said.  
She looked at him. What he saw pained him. He saw tears. He saw, in her eyes, anger, pain, betrayal, but most of all, fear.  
"...You shouldn't walk in the forest alone." He said trying too ignore the jolt of pain he received each time he looked at her.  
"What's it too you?" She replied cooly.  
"Kagome...I...you need protection! You could have asked me too come with you. Do you know how dangerous it is too walk around the woods at night?" InuYasha asked her.  
"I don't need your protection, give it too Kikyou" She replied dully. (Ok..I'm kinda tired so I'm just gonna do Inu: n Kag)  
Inu: What do you mean you don't need my protection? You need it more than Kikyou!  
Kag: I defeated Naraku, too remind you, wich means I know how too battle. I didn't die and train for nothing Inu: Kagome.. (Once he heard the word die, he immediatly felt another pang of pain) I'm..Gomen Kagome..I'm sorry for killing you.  
Kag: I told you alredy, I forgive you. And anyways...It was needed in order for Midoriko too train me.  
Inu: I'm not stupid Kagome. I know I wasn't the one supposed to...(He couldn't say it, it pained him too mcuh)  
Kag: It's alright, I forgive you! Now go away, I need too change and go too sleep.

InuYasha left as Kagome changed. Then he came back and offered too carry her back but she refused. InuYasha was hurt by this. He liked carrying her. He would even go faster so that she would hold onto him tighter. Kagome was also sad that she hadn't accepted. She like it when he went fast and when he did, she would hold tighter. But she couldn't accept it. Not after all this happened. So the two walked back to camp as she went back to her sleeping bag. InuYasha was suprised by this. Before he had killed her, if ever she woke up in the middle of the night, she would come to his tree and sleep with him up there. But he knew why she didn't. The keyword is: Before. Before he had killed her. Now is AFTER he had killed her. She changed.  
'I guess she doesn't trust me still...' He tought sadly as he went back up the tree.

* * *

MikoGirl: Still Running Away From InuYasha Pant Pant OUf! I lost him at last...what's his problem? God..it's only Ramen..

InuYAsha: Pops out of nowhere Did you say Ramen?

MikoGirl: What the hell! Didn't I seal you in that closet with Grandpa's scroll?

InuYasha: How many times to I have to tell you, the ol' man's scrolls' doesn't work!

MikoGirl: Sweatdrops GRANDPA!

Like? No Like? Please review! N i may update even FASTER! And please do read my new story (that isn't all that new anymore..lolz) named: What you mean to me

Review responses:

Inuyasha's Priestess: Lolz, thx!

anna-7: w00tz! U guessed right, it IS kagome..but you told everybody..aww

crazy-kites: Glad you like it, please continue reading it!

Inu Kaiba: Lolz, As i said, i updated! (people, say thx to inukaiba here! She's the reason i remembered to update!)

AmazingKiss: Yup! you're right! it's Kaggie!

darkravenkb226: I don't know where the next chapter is:o! lolz, hope u liked it

Hemogak: Hope this chapter answered your questions! lolz

KuramasKitsuneGirl: I will update soon from now on, once again, i'm terribly sorry

TC : Lolz, i still update each sunday, but i update faster when i have 10 reviews

Now.. REVIEW!


	4. Trust

Hiyaz Minna-san! Sorry for the late update! I COMPLETLY FORGOT! Lolz XD You should all thank Inu Kaiba here! She reminded me!

Anywayz...yea...and for those who read What you mean to me, once again, sorry for that lame exscuse of a chapter.

Now, on with this chapter, and thank you for all your reviews, they motivate me alot! And for those readers who read without reviewing, REVIEW!

ALOT of review Happy author Fast update (took this idea from..i don't know who..hehe..lolz)

so REVIEW AT THE END!

* * *

Disclaimer:

MikoGirl: Sorry, no fun scenes today..don't got any ideas..

InuYasha: Keh, they weren't even fun

MikoGirl: Why you! flames in background

InuYasha: Eyes widen and cowers behind Kagome

Kagome: Evil glint in her eyes Steps over

InuYasha: Ka..Kagome?

MikoGirl and Kagome: Hahaha! Prepare to suffer!

MikoGirl: I OWN YOU NOW!

InuYasha: No you don't!

MikoGirl: FINE! I don't...who cares? now stop ruining the moment will ya? It was supposed to be an ominous moment you dumbass!

InuYasha: ..Whatever runs away

MikoGirl and Kagome: Chases after

* * *

Review Responses:

anna-7: Awwsh, its okay :)

Bishojo: Glad to know you like it

glochid : Thanks

inu-yashas-kagoma: Awwsh, don't stop reading it, all in time all in time hint hint Lolz, be patient and your wish just might become true wink

chi : Gaps NO! not the pencil! lolz XD, I am trying to update, but I want more reviews! Lolz, so be sure to tell all your friends about my story and tell them to review if they like it :D

Inuyasha's Priestess: I'm sorry for the slow updates..lolz sweatdrops

lil - kag : Thx Very happy to know you like my story!

Keta1123 : I never said I paired them up, i said Inu/K , lolz, K suggesting it might be Kag or Kik don't worry guys...Kagome lovers..or inu/kag lovers WILL be happy at the end of this fic but you'll get un-confused at the end of the story..or at least when u'll be at chappie 10-11

Inu Kaiba: Lolz, hehe sweatdrops i know i have a bad grammar n stuff lolz...

* * *

Chapter 4: Trust is easily taken away

InuYasha was still deep in toughts about how he regretted killing Kagome, when he heard a faint sound. He came down and saw It was Kagome. She was talking in her sleep again. He knew he shouldn't listen, but he did.

"No..No! Please stop it InuYasha..you're scaring me...Don't kill me..onegai..onegai InuYasha..." She kept saying that over and over again as tears went down her cheeks.  
Now InuYasha felt even badder then before. She acted all brave on the outside..but inside...is this was what she really felt?

That night, he didn't sleep at all. Thinking about Kagome and Kikyou.

Morning came and Kagome cooked some food as Kagura came back with a jewel shard.

"Look Kaasan! I found it! I did it! Does the victory dance " Kagura said.  
"Wow! I knew you would do it Kagura." Kagome said as she smiled over at Kagura.

After a while, everyone woke up and ate breakfest. Kagura, Kanna, Rin and Shippou where playing tag as the rest sat there.  
Then..Kagome felt something that was wrong. Something with Kikyou...She quickly took a bow and arrow and before InuYasha could stop her, she shot Kikyou in the heart.

InuYasha immediatly came over Kagome and grabbed her wrist.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I knew it! You only came back to kill Kikyou! You've came back to kill her so that you could have your revenge haven't you? Huh? Huh? ANSWER!" InuYasha yelled as Kagome kept flinching at what he was saying too her, but she ignored it and got out of InuYasha's graps. She then went too a little hut as the rest of them followed her as they tried too keep InuYasha calm. She opened the door, and her suspicions were positive. Kikyou was lying there, rope tying her and a piece of clothes around her mouth. Kagome went over calmly and untied Kikyou.

"Oh my god! Thank you Kagome-chan! Thank you so much for saving me! Kikyou exclamed hugging Kagome, That youkai, it was a shape-shifting youkai, a lower level tough, and I didn't know, it was in your form and I tought you were evil but then I saw it tranform into me so I knew that it wasn't you but then I couldn't tell you guys too come and save me and be careful and then you came!"

"You see! I told you! Kagome-chan would never kill someone like that! Good thing Rin and Shippou are asleep, or they would be scared the hell out if they tought that Kagome killed someone just because you said so!" Sango yelled at InuYasha giving him a face that said 'I-told-you-so'.

"Keh!" Was InuYasha's nice answer.

"Um..I think I'll go to the hot springs for a while..you wanna come Sango? Kikyou?" Kagome said with a nice big smile but her eyes told otherwise.

"Sorry, I have too stay, because of that demon, I didn't get to eat yet, and i'm starving" Kikyou declined.  
"Sorry Kagome-chan, I promised Rin that I would show her how to train her new neko that Kirara said was abandonned" Sango said.  
"Oh..ok then..Well, I'm off, I'll be back later, and keep an eye on Miroku." She said while glaring hard at the peverted monk.  
"Why..Lady Kagome, I didn't think you would think of me that way! I am very offensed!" He replied looking innocent.  
"Yeah right, 'My hand is possesed, I cannot control it'" Kagome mocked Miroku.  
"I am so misunderstood." He said as he went too fake sulk.

And with that, Kagome left. InuYasha stayed for a few minutes.

"I'm going for a walk" He said roughly and left before anyone said anything.

He felt so bad about thinking that Kagome would do that. In all the time he knew her, never had she wanted to kill people. First there was Shippou, who attacked InuYasha but she still protected him, then there was Miroku, who she protected even tough he groped her, afterwards, there was Sango, who, even when she betrayed them, still got Kagome's trust. The list could go on and on on how many times Kagome was against killing. He walked near the hotspring and went up a tree looking down at Kagome. She couldn't sense him this time, he had asked how did his brother got unseen last night and his brother gave him a little bag containing some sort of herbs that make the aura diseappear for a while. That is another example of how Kagome is nice, he would have killed his brother if it weren't for her.

He heard faint crying when he sat and got comftorbable on his tree. He smelled salt water. He knew someone was crying, someone..Kagome...Her shoulders' were shaking. Now he felt even worser...

(¯·..· Kagome's P.O.V. ·..·´¯)

How could he? He doesn't trust me! Well too bad..because I don't trust him either...not after that..but then..why am I crying? Am I still...no...it can't be..I made myself stop...but...

FlashBack

"I will stop loving him, I will stop loving him" Kagome chanted over again and again.  
"Kagome, you musn't try and stop loving him. You shouldn't just run away" Midoriko said.  
"But..It hurts so much.." Kagome replied...  
"No buts. You're a strong girl Kagome..you can do it!" Midoriko replied.

End FlashBack

Sigh I guess Midoriko is right..I can't stop..but I still don't trust him..

(¯·..· InuYasha's P.O.V. ·..·´¯)

I can't believe I made her cry..again..that's all I'm good at..breaking her heart..but then why does she keep coming back? I'm such a Baka..she gave me all those chances...and I've lost every one of them...Kagome...Gomen Nasai Kagome..Gomen Nasai..( Very Sorry )

(¯·..· Author's P.O.V. ·..·´¯)

Kagome washed her face too make sure no one knew she cried..she wouldn't let them know.. She stood up and began drying and putting clothes on. InuYasha, by this time, had turn around to respect her privacy. She went back to camp, and the day went on.

* * *

It is currently 1am here..i'm 2 tired for any author notes..so yea..hope u liked this chapter..and REVIEW! BECAUSE I UPDATE FASTER UNDER THE INFLUENCE OR YOUR REVIEWS! lolz, thx! 


	5. Run Kouga

Hiyaz Minna-san! I'm here with a new chapter! Hooray! xD lolz, Sorry I haven't updated..my sorry ass is VERY lazy! But thanks to Raven (sorry..i haven't really caught ur name?) 's e-mail, I updated I enjoy alot receiving mail like that, saying that they love my fic and would love it if i updated lolz, so thanks once again. And thank you for all those who reviewed, i'll be doing the review responses for this chapter on the next chapter since it's late and if I do it now..well there won't be any update till tomorrow..hehe.. lolz

So without further notice (since I have to go to sleep in a few minutes) Here is the fifth chapter of this story:

* * *

By the way: I saw this fic..and I'm gonna take this "idea" from her..anyone who doesn't review but reads the story WILL be named here..all you need to do is press the button and say: Hi! I liked your story lolz..or you can mail me if your comp blocks the popout for the review! So beware to "non-reviewing-readers"

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own him...yet

* * *

Chapter 5: Run Away Kouga...or Die...+ Bonus MirSan Fluff (I think...)

Morning came and once again, Kagome woke up. She cooked. When everyone awoke, she served the food, when she arrived at InuYasha, she just gave him his food and went back to sit. He was deeply hurt by this but didn't show it. Afternoon came and the gang had decided to have a little rest from shard finding since Naraku was no longer a threat. Everyone was sitting and looking at the sky when a gust of wind came and Kouga appeared.

"Kagome! Kagura told me about the story! I'm so happy that you are alive! I would have come sooner but my tribe were too wounded so I couldn't leave them. Please forgive me Kagome" Kouga said too Kagome.

"There isn't anything to be forgiven from, but I forgive you" Kagome said smiling.

"So..I was wondering if you wanted to stay with my tribe, considering that you're killer Glares at InuYasha is here" Kouga offered.

InuYasha was hurt when he said that..he knew it was true..but...

"Sorry Kouga..but maybe you would like too spend the day with me?" Kagome offered. 'I might as well give him a chance since I have given InuYasha so many and he wasted all of them' She tought.

"Okay! Let's go!" Kouga said ready too take Kagome on his back.

InuYasha snickered, as if Kagome would actually go with wimpy wolf somewhere, but then, was quickly panicking as Kagome went on Kouga's back.

InuYasha growled. Kagome heard it and looked at InuYasha..his eyes..his eyes were turning red too amber...to red...to amber..uh oh...this was bad..but why was he transforming? He had Tetsaiga..what's the problem?

All she knew is that this was bad..

"Um..Kouga..maybe we should go later.." Kagome said..

Kouga, being the coward he is ( Sorry to Kouga's fan, I'm a fan too but it has to work with my fic so.. - ), took one look at InuYasha before agreeing and fleeing away.

Kagome approached InuYasha slowly. The other, who also saw it, were now prepared for battle protecting the childrens.

InuYasha's eyes turned completly red. Kagome went nearer...and he jumped on her pulling her too him. He sniffed her a bit..then unsatisfied, he licked her on the neck. Kagome's eyes widen as everyone else's.

"Um..What's..err..Going on?" Kagome asked...biting in a moan as he hit a soft spot.

"I think it's because you have Kouga's smell on you and you accepted to go with him so InuYasha changed into a demon too protect you or something..." Shippou said.

"Good thing Kikyou and Rin went to the next villages market so they should be back in a week, or Kikyou would be mad.." Kagome said trying to get out of InuYasha's grasp. Big mistake. He tighten his grip on her. After a few minutes, Kagome expected to be let go, instead, she got sat down in InuYasha's lap on the floor. Now this was enough. She blasted InuYasha, strong enough to make him let go, not strong enough too hurt him. After that, InuYasha's eyes became amber again.

"Inu...Yasha?" Kagome asked a bit unsure if he was hanyou ( Half-Demon ) or Youkai ( Full-Demon )

"What just happened? Is everyone alright? I only remeber turning full youkai..." He said worried apparant in his eyes.

"Sigh No, you didn't hurt Kikyou or anyone else" Kagome answered.  
'Kikyou..she thinks I only care about Kikyou..' InuYasha tought.  
"And what about you?" He asked.  
"Huh? Oh..I'm fine..you kinda scared me...you're eyes flashed back and fourth when I was with Kouga so I stayed and you kinda pulled me and started...licking my neck and sniffing it.." She said blushing at the last part.

"Why did I do that?" InuYasha asked confused.

"I can answer you that, came in a voice wich belonged too Sesshoumaru, you see, you felt betrayed when she went with Kouga and didn't stay with you, and that stupid little head of yours panicked wich made your demon blood think that Kagome was in danger and took over, if Kouga hadn't left when he did, he would be dead right now, anyways, when you took Kagome, her smell reeked of Kouga, and so you licked it making his scent going away, and your's on her."

InuYasha and Kagome had now discovered 8 new shades of red. The day went on, and eventually, they forgot about that little..er..incident.

A few days later...

The childrens were sleeping and the others were on dates. Sango and Miroku went to a cliff. Once they got there, they sat back next to each other enjoying the view. Sango's head was on Miroku's shoulder as his arm was around her waist. It was all silent, not an uncomftorbale one. They were enjoying each other's presence. The gang didn't know it yet, but they were gonna get married soon. Miroku had asked Sango to be his wife a week after Kagome died. Sango smiled at the tought.

FlashBack

Sango was still crying in Miroku's shoulder but she was doing it quietly. Shippou and Rin were sleeping, Sesshoumaru went back to the Western lands and InuYasha was with Kikyou somewhere.

"Shhhh..." Miroku said trying to sooth the pain. He too was sad but he couldn't cry now. Not when Sango needed him. If he cried now, who would be there to comfort her? For the first time, he hadn't grope her in a week now. They were all still mad at InuYasha for killing Kagome.

"Sango..?" Miroku asked Sango silently. She had stopped crying a few seconds ago. She looked up at him with big red puffy eyes.

"Sango...I want to tell you..how much I love you..and..." He said before Sango cut him off.

"What! Why are you talking about that right now? My frie - OUR friend just d.died and you're talking about how much you ... love me?" Sango asked.

" Sigh Sango..you don't understand..I...we...Sango..I love you and I want to make sure nothing like that ever happens to us, not that I would ever kill you or love another girl..but..will you marry me?" He asked. He knew he didn't make much sense right now..but he had intended on asking her when Kagome was alive. He hadn't expected this to happen...

"HOW COULD YOU? My best friend just died and you just ask me if I can... Sango yelled before realizing...she stopped yelling and said softly as if stating it to herself, marry you?"

"I know this is a bad time but I.." Miroku started before, again, getting cut off by Sango.

"Of course Miroku..I love you!" She yelled as she hugged her fiance.

"I love you too..." He said as he hugged her back.

End FlashBack

"Miroku.." She said as she eyed her ring. It was a made in gold and had a pinkish kinda diamond inside. (Ok..I'm inventing this..I absolutely don't know anything about ring..what can I say? I'm not those kind of girl who knows everything about clothes and accesories...)

"Yes?" Miroku said as he put his head into her hair smelling her sweet fragence of roses.

"Do you think..that maybe Kagome and InuYasha still have a chance? I mean..with Kikyou and Kouga..." Sango said sadly.

"I don't know Sango...I really don't know..It all depends on if Kagome would give InuYasha a second chance, because i KNOW that InuYasha is just waiting for a second chance so that he can go back to Kagome..." Miroku said.

"I'm sure Kagome would give him a second chance! Hey..maybe we should give both of them a little..eum..push?" Sango said.

Miroku grinned back evilly...

"But I can't say anything to Kagome, she'll get too suspicious. But I CAN tell you this, her bracelet is the source of all problems." Sango said.

"I've noticed the bracelet had something weird too, but what? I mean, I saw her taking it out at the hot sp..at night and then she would cry herself to sleep.." Miroku said trying to ignore the deadly glare he got from Sango.

"The bracelet is a talisman that keeps all her emotions in it. She has to take it off sometime, she told me Midoriko gave it to her, if you can just tell InuYasha that then maybe he can somehow get it off and ask her for a second chance or something..." Sango said while calming down...

* * *

Well..that's it for the fifth chapter!

And before I leave you to review for my story :P, I just wanted to say that...:I SAW INU's FIRST MOVIE DUBBED! (alredy saw it subbed a longtime ago) ..n i liked it less then the subbed...xD lolz

now..REVIEW!


	6. The conversation that made me realize

Konnichi-Wa Minna-San! Gomene for not updating! PLEASE don't be mad at me..but i've been having a few problems in life...school..friendz..bleah...but i suddenly remembered of you guyz so Yea xD

Ok, so i realized that I get less review when I don't do review responses..why's that? O.o .. o well..so this is the review responses for this and the other chappie...

Chapter 5:

Azara: Your wish is my command :D

cyberdemon: Here's more!

Hearty-Love: i'm trying to update faster xD You can alwayz remind me on msn or something!

InuyashaHanyouJajuama: Glad you liked it, hope you continue to review!

Neya: Thanks, and no, i did NOT forget you guys XD

KuramasKitsuneGirl: Yes, indeed, i believe you did review before this story got tooked off the website xD

kelly wong: NOOOOOO! DONT HATE INUYASHA! HE'S TO GREAT TO HATE! lolz

Chapter 4:

Little Girl in the Hat: YUP! I LOVE reviews, they make me feel good! So please continue reviewing!

ChAoTiC-sAkUrAz: Thanks!

inu-yashas-kagoma: XD Glad to know you like my stories

mari333: yay! You love my story! XD

glochid: First time? WOW! I feel special XD! PLEASE review again tho :D It makes me feel good.

xWhiteXStaRx: No worry :D Glad you like it

KuramasKitsuneGirl: I think that's the same thing you said last time, lolz

Inu Kaiba: hehe

* * *

Now, to clear one thing out, the reason the grammar in this story isn't great is because this is nothing but a repost, since they took this story off, and I wrote it a year ago. So the vocabulary is gonna suck, yes i admit, till chapter 11, starting from there i'll be writting new stuff, but for now, i'm to lazy to edit the story.

Now, enough of my blabber..

InuYasha: YEA! You're talking ALOT

Me: Yes, I kn-

Inu: If you know then stop talking!

Me: Bu-

Inu: I SAID STOP!

Me: I WILL ONCE I FINISH TALKING! GRR!

Inu: Keh! Whatever, just get it over woman, I need my Kagome (AWW!)

Me: yea yea...I don't own InuYasha .:.Or I would Have sat him for being dense and not seeing that he loves Kagome.:. And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: The conversation that made me realize

That night, InuYasha told Miroku and Shesshoumaru of his plan. Sesshoumaru was all like: The pup is finally understanding... as for Miroku, he was thinking peverted stuff and suggesting them too InuYasha even if he kept receiving 2 wacks on his head.

"Hey! What about you take her to the Goshiboku Tree, you put her up on a branch, you go down and kneel and say: Will You Bear My Child!" Miroku exclaimed once he woke up.

And WACK! POW! and an unconscious Miroku was found with swirly eyes

"Sigh Will he EVER learn" Sesshoumaru said desperatly.

"That WAS a good idea..." InuYasha said but was cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"What? You cannot be serious little brother!" Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha like he was stupid.

"I didn't mean it that way! God...What I meant is, it is a good idea to bring her to the Goshinboku..I mean, she told me once that that's where her parents married and where her dad had proposed too her after their big fight..." InuYasha said.

"Oh..I see..You're gonna propose to her!" Miroku said actually serious for once in the whole conversation.

"..." InuYasha didn't say anything. He wanted to..but how could he know if she shared the same feeling?

Seeing that his brother was unsure, Sesshoumaru hit his head on a tree several times.

Bump! Bump! Bump!

"InuYasha, you're truly an Idiot. I don't see what Kagome see's in you. She LOVES you InuYasha. Well..that's what I saw before you killed her. My guess is that she still loves you...It might have something to do with that weird bracelet..." Miroku said.

"What bracelet?" InuYasha asked.

Mir: Haven't you noticed?

Inu: Notice What?

Mir: The bracelet! Each time she went to the hot spring she would take it off and then start crying. At night sometimes too...that's mostly when she starts crying.

Inu: YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON HER WHEN SHE WENT TO THE HOT SPRINGS!

Mir: Euh..just to make sure nothing happened to her...you know..

Inu: Yeah Right..Hey..how come I never noticed you?

Mir: Haha, I'm not the only one who was spyi..I mean watching over her you see? You've never noticed me because I was using the same thing that you used to not let Kagome notice you.

Inu: Keh..so...what were you saying about a bracelet?

Mir: Oh..yeah..the bracelet..I've notice that each time she goes to the hot springs alone, she takes off a bracelet she didn't have before, but when she's with the others, she never takes it off. I have also noticed that at night she talks in her sleep and cry about it. When you killed her she was very scared you know?

InuYasha winced remebering that night when he spied on her and heard her pleading him not to kill her in her sleep.

Miroku saw InuYasha flinched and wince.

Mir: I see you know what I mean, well I've checked and I saw that the bracelet was on her side. The nights she doesn't cry, the bracelet is on her. So I've concluded that the bracelet is some sort of talisman that seals her love for you...and with it the pain and misery...

InuYasha flinched again at the mention of pain and misery..he knew it was because of him...

Inu: So What you're saying is that, I have to do something so that she takes off the bracelet?

Mir: Yeah..but before that, convince her to give you another chance

Inu: What if she won't give me one

Mir: We'll see then, but I think she will...

By this time, Sesshoumaru had stopped hitting his head on the tree. He was muttering something like: 'I take it back, he's nothing but a small idiot pup'. He went back to camp and sat on the ground next to Rin as he tucked her in and closed his eyes sleeping in a sitting position like Miroku.

Miroku and InuYasha both went to sleep.

Next Day

Kagome was cooking lunch while the children were playing. Shippou, Kohaku, Rin, Kanna and Kagura played along fine. Sango and Miroku had gone back to Sango's village in order to repair Hiraikotsu, not that it was broken or anything, just a annual check. Kikyou was with Kaede in the next village healing some people. As for Sesshoumaru, he went back to the Western Lands. Something about Jaken going crazy and married him to the Eastern Lands princess..wich is impossible since the only lord in the Eastern lands is Kouga... ( o0;; ) So right now, all that was left, was a cooking Kagome and a sitting InuYasha.

"Kagome..." InuYasha started.

"Yes..." Kagome said all the while sighing. She heard the conversation yesterday...she had to admit, Miroku had a sharp eye...and he would have to suffer her wrath when he comes back. The bracelet was true...she had asked Midoriko to help her...

/ FlashBack /

"I will stop loving him, I will stop loving him" Kagome chanted over again and again.  
"Kagome, you musn't try and stop loving him. You shouldn't just run away" Midoriko said.  
"But..It hurts so much.." Kagome replied...  
"No buts. You're a strong girl Kagome..you can do it!" Midoriko replied.

"Can you help me Midoriko..please..help me..anyways..I don't think I can face him..." Said the young girl.  
"I can help you, but it will only seal your love for him away..and you have to release it weekly or all the pain will be in that bracelet and should it come off and you didn't do as I told you, you might just die of the pain and suffering.." Midoriko said wisely.  
"I will..don't worry Midoriko..." Kagome reassured.  
"Take this, The creator of the Shikon No Tama said as she handed Kagome a nice simple little thin gold bracelet, it will seal the love. But remeber to let it all go at least once a week...only you or the one you are meant to be with will be able to take it off..." Midoriko said.

/ End FlashBack /

She had wondered all night who could take it off...maybe..maybe she should give InuYasha a chance...and maybe..to see..she could try and let him take of the bracelet...but then she remebered Midoriko's wise words...

/ FlashBack /

"Also, if someone else tries to take it off, and he isn't the one meant to be, he will die and diseappear from the surface of the earth" Midoriko said to the younger girl.

/ End FlashBack /

Kagome was still deep in tought when InuYasha made her snap out of it.

"Can we go ... for a walk?" InuYasha said hesitant...he was still scared she would reject him once he told her...

"Sure!" Kagome said as they walked off. She asked Kohaku to take care of the younger kids and he accepted. Kohaku has been healing these days and still is...but he's getting better.

The two walked too the Goshinboku tree where InuYasha took Kagome and sat her in his lap on the highest branch. They sat there a while, a dense atmosphere around them. It was very uncomftorbale..but they lived with it. InuYasha was the first to break the silence.

"Kagome..." he started...but was having a hard time asking for his second chance. What if she said no?

Kagome, seeing that this was hard for him after a few minutes, cut in.

"I know..you're going to ask for a second chance...I heard your conversations last night..." She said as she looked at him.

"Really? Did we wake you up?" InuYasha asked.

"I would be suprised if the others didn't wake up each time you hit Miroku." Kagome giggled.

InuYasha just grinned. This is why he liked Kagome... he liked the sound of her laugh. He liked her smile...

"So..will you?" InuYasha asked.

"Huh?" Kagome said when she finally stopped laughing.

"Will you give me a second chance?" InuYasha asked giving her big puppy eyes.

"Sure..I tought it over..and since I've given you all the other chances, one more wouldn't hurt..." Kagome said while laughing at InuYasha's feeble attempt of puppy eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" InuYasha asked a bit annoyed.

"Those are just the worst puppy eyes I've ever seen!" Kagome said still laughing.

"Keh" He said while looking away but then looked back at her and pouted.

"Aww..did I make the little InuYasha cwy ( cry )." Kagome said jokingly at InuYasha.

"Yeah...and me want a kiss!" InuYasha said smirking now.

Kagome stopped laughing..she looked into InuYasha's eyes...then leaned over. InuYasha was suprised, he was just joking..not that he didn't want to get kissed by Kagome..so he leaned in too..

Just when the two where one inch apart, Kagome opened her mouth and said:

"InuYasha...Osuwari ( Sit Boy )"

BAM! and InuYasha met his nice friend, mister dirt.

"Hey! What was that for Wench?" InuYasha said while trying to get up.

"That was for..um...err..Not being there when I was burned!" Kagome said proudly because she found an exscuse.

"I was there when you burned...I left after tough..but I was there." He said looking at her weirdly.

"I mean..for err...Killing me..that's right!" Kagome said while giggling nervously.

Another reason why he liked Kagome..she could make a big thing like that, small, as if it wasn't wrong, she could forgive so easily.

* * *

Well, that wraps it up for this chapter! REVIEW ! OK? Thanks:D


	7. This is truly chapter 6

Oh Dear Oh My..It seems as though i made a few bad things .:sweatdrops:...

1/ AWFULLY sorry for long update, but i'm having friendship problems...but dat's over now..that girl aint worth it..but if you want information, just ask n i'll post the thingy up..anyhow, i also have health issues right now and finals are coming, so i'm trying REAL REAL hard! oki? gomene!

**TO READ! VERY IMPORTANT**

**2/ This is chapter 6! I ..by mistake! put chapter 7 as chapter 6.. (meaning the chapter 6 in this story is really supposed to come AFTER this..oki?) I'll be changing it after I get reviews on the chapter!**

Ok..now i can't do the review answers to everyone anymore cuz my stomach is acting up again, but i just want you all to know.. I LOVE YOU GUYZ! .. though I WOULD like the people who read but don't review to review! .:hint:. The more reviews, the faster update! got that! and for those who only review once..REVIEW AGAIN! reviews is wat keeps me on so REVIEW MORE! and thanks to those that review, I LOVE reading what you guyz write

* * *

Chapter 6: Shocking news

Days went by as weeks were formed. It as been about 3 weeks since Kagome came back. Kagome was gone alot on dates with Kouga. The childrens were very happy that their adopted mother had found someone to love and didn't cry over InuYasha anymore..or so they tought...

That day, Kagome went with Kouga. In the afternoon she returned with some news that would shock everyone.

"Konichi Wa Minna!" Kagome said as she walked to the camp and saw faces.

"Hi Kagome-chan, how was your date?" Sango asked.

"It was fine Sango-chan...um..can we go..to the hot springs? Kikyou wanna come?" Kagome invited.

"Sure Kagome-chan!" Kikyou and Sango replied. Over the days, Kikyou and Kagome became friends.

HotSprings

The girls stripped of their clothes and went in the hot water. They checked too make sure no peeping tom's were there cough Miroku cough. When they were sure that Miroku wasn't there..probably because they kinda knocked him unconscious, they started talking.

"So Kagome-chan, what did you want to talk about?" Sango and Kikyou asked at the same time. They giggled because they did.

"Well...I'm gonna tell the others...but I wanted you guys to know first...I'm getting married.." Kagome said.

"To who?" Kikyou asked.

"With Kouga?" Sango asked after Kikyou.

"Yes...he offered today...and I said yes.." Kagome said blushing 4 shades of red.

Little did they know, that InuYasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru were spying on them. When they heard this shocking news, InuYasha's eyes went red too amber to red to amber. Sesshoumaru and Miroku seeing this, brought him back to the village.

Village

"Little brother, you musn't lose control like that" Sesshoumaru scolded.

All he received was a growl from InuYasha.

Miroku put a hand on InuYasha's shoulder.

"Sorry bout the news men.." He said.

InuYasha then shook off his hand and went to the Goshinboku, where he sat and thinked.

InuYasha's P.O.V. ' xoxoxoxox ' other side of him

She..She's getting married! But..What about me?

' What about you? You chose Kikyou, isn't she aloud to find someone for herself too? '

But..if she marries him..she'll leave! She said she would never leave my side.

' Don't you think that that promise was broken the day you killed her? '

I didn't mean to...Kikyou made me! She would have died.

' Again with Kikyou. '

But I..I love her!..I love Kagome!

' Wow, at last you figured it out! '

Do I really..love her?

' Only you know... '

...But what if she doesn't love me?

' That isn't what you need too worry about, what you DO need to worry about is..does she still love you '

Still? oh yeah...I killed her..you mean she loved me before?

' No DUH!..since she cried all those time when she saw you with Kikyou... '

Maybe I can still get her love back!

' But then..what about Kikyou? '

...Kikyou...I know now...I love Kagome..not Kikyou..Kikyou was just..friendship..nothing more...I love Kagome.. Hey! Hold on..who are you!

' I'm the intelligent you '

Watcha mean the INTELLIGENT me?

' I mean, you're the stupid part, I'm the intelligent one '

Grr..Get out of my head!

' Whatever... '

Author's P.O.V.

And with that, the voice diseappeared and InuYasha went down from the tree with only one goal in his mind.

To win Kagome's love back. He headed back too camp right when Kagome told the others the news. After, Kagome looked at him and he could see in her eyes...a bit of sadness? Why was she sad? Maybe she didn't want to marry Kouga? So maybe he still had a shot with her.. That night, they all fell asleep besides one perveted monk and two InuYoukais.

* * *

Now, Review! And remember! this is truly chapter 6! The other is chapter 7! I'll be updating as soon as i reach..say..15 reviews or more for this chapter? if i don't hit that much..then i guess i'll just review when i can..wich is probably in 2 weeks or so..anyhow..REVIEW!


	8. To win your Love back

**Hiya Mina San! Ya'll love me..right? XD srry for the long update, for one thing, FINALS, and you guyz didn't give me the number of reviews I wanted .:pouts:. but, i decided i would still update ... some people were menacing me...:shivers:.. I KNOW I can get at LEAST 20 reviews, since I got over that much people who put me on author alert and favortie author.. .:GLARES AT THE ONES THAT DON'T REVIEW:. Anywayz, I changed this chapter a bit from the original one, I figured maybe it was because I wrote this chapter in:**

Inu: bla bla bla

Kag: bla bla bla

**So I changed it for ...the normal thing.. **

Disclamer: I don't own Kikyou...not that I WANT to..

InuYasha: And..?

Me: And what?

Inu: Who else don't you own?

Me: Oh..um..Kikyou..Kouga..and...errrrrrr...Yura?

Inu: Takes out sword Miko...

Me: FINE FINE! i don't own you and the gang...:.whispers: Yet...:

Inu: What was that?

Me: um.NOTHING! .:goes off running:.

Inu:.Chases after.:

* * *

**IMPORTANT NEWS! READ THIS!**

**I.Got..THE FOURTH INUYASHA MOVIE! W00tz! And i'm telling you guyz..IT IS GOOD! And I wanted to say a special thanks to ..AMA! .:Also known as InuKaiba, her stories are great, go read them:.**

**Fourth movie: Fire on mystic island / Crimson blood on Hourai Island (don't know the real title, i've heard many different ones..these are the only ones I remember..) **

(27/06/05)

* * *

**You Only Realize You Love it Once You Lose It**

Chapter 8: To win your Love back

The next day, Kagome and InuYasha were eating under the Goshinboku talking about random stuff. Kikyou was becoming rather suspicious. She had befriended Kagome on the sole purpose of making sure Kagome didn't take InuYasha away. Yes..She knew InuYasha and Kagome loved each other..and she also knew that Kagome had a very good heart and a naive mind..so she took profit of that. Oh well, now it seems as if plan A had failed, she would have to move on to plan B..wich was...

InuYasha and Kagome had finished eating and were now heading back to camp. Even tough they were right besides Kaede's hut, they preferred being outside under the star.

As night grew, everyone fell asleep. But Kagome couldn't. She woke up..and went to the tree InuYasha was on. He opened one eye.

"Go back to sleep wench" He said.

"I can't sleep..do you think I can..." Kagome said a bit afraid he would say no.

He didn't say anything, he just jumped down and took Kagome before she could process it in her brain, then jumped back on his branch, setting Kagome in his lap and taking of his Fire Rat Haori wich he placed on Kagome to keep her warm.

'This is how I want it..like before..' InuYasha tought happily.  
'It's been so long since I've been with him like this..everything seems almost like before now' Kagome tought.

Kikyou was sleeping..or was she? She was burning with anger. Who did this girl think she was? She was gonna die for that...tomorrow..'Tomorrow is the day I will go with plan B... For now..I need to sleep..' And with that last tought, she went to sleep.

"InuYasha? Are you still awake?" Kagome whispered.

"What do you want wench?" He asked gruffly.

"I can't sleep..." She replied a bit scared.

"Why?"

"I'm scared.."

"I'll protect you..don't you trust me?"

"Well..you DID kill me..." she said laughing a bit.

"Kagome..." he started

He felt a twang of guilt washing over and he flinched when she said that he killed her..it was true..but he didn't like to be reminded of what he did..

"Gomen..."  
"I forgave you alredy..you don't have to say sorry.." she said smiling

"Still..Gomen..I didn't want to kill you..I really didn't.."

"I know..you did it for Kikyou..right?"

"Kagome...take off the bracelet.."

"Huh? Nani? ( What? )"

"You heard me..take off the bracelet." he repeated.

"But..I don't want to..."

"Why?"

"I'm..I..I'm scared.."

"Onegai ( Please ) Kagome..for me? You said you would give me a second chance..and..I have something to tell you...please? At least only now?"

"But.."  
"Please Kagome.."  
"Ok..but if you make me cry..I'll never look at you again!"

InuYasha's ears dropped down and he looked like a lost puppy. Kagome giggled.

"You silly little boy. I said if you make me cry...you're not going to right?"  
"No I'm not..Kagome..."

InuYasha turned Kagome around so that she was facing him.  
Kagome took off the bracelet as her real emotions resurfaced...

"Kagome..When I first met you..I only saw Kikyou"

He saw a flash of hurt pass trough Kagome's eyes.

"BUT later on..when I started to know you..I only saw you for you..Kagome! Kagome not Kikyou... and later on, I started caring for you like you cared for me..and..even tough I didn't show it..when you weren't there, I didn't felt complete.. So then I tought that maybe it was because you resembled Kikyou so much...When I killed you..that day.." he continued

InuYasha flinched at the memory but Kagome put a hand on his hand wich recomforted him.

"When that day came..and I did..you know what...I knew I was wrong..it wasn't because you resembled Kikyou. You were YOU. You were Kagome. And I learned things...I learned that I couldn't live without you. That day when you came back, I got my hopes high up that maybe..just maybe it really was you! And when you showed that flower, I knew it was you! I just wanted to go and hug you right there and say I was sorry..and then..when you said you were gonna...marry..Kouga.."

He said 'Kouga' as if it were poison

"I got jealous. I tought..maybe it was because he isn't good enough for you..and then Miroku and I had a little conversation..."

/ FlashBack /

"He isn't good enough for her Miroku..I got to stop this!" InuYasha roared.

"InuYasha..have you ever tought of how it would affect Kagome if you did that? Miroku said wisely, you don't let her have anyone in her life besides you, yet you run off too Kikyou. Is that how you want Kagome to be? Lonely for the rest of her life? Maybe this isn't because Kouga isn't good enough for her, maybe it's because you want her to be with you..am I right?"

InuYasha just stayed there thinking...for once..the peverted monk was right..he didn't want her to be lonely for the rest of her life..but he certainly didn't want another male near Kagome... He growled at that tought. And maybe he's right..maybe he did like her..and then he thinked back to that painful month that passed with Kagome dead..he couldn't bear it..each day, he would wake up, knowing that Kagome wouldn't be there because she was dead..and he was the cause of it. He would never hear her laugh that recomforted him so much, her smile wich made him have good dreams, her scent wich made him go off to 'La-la Lan...never..never again..and it was all his fault..That's when he knew it..He...

/ End FlashBack /

"After that conversation, I finally understood..I finally understood that even tough you look like Kikyou, you are completely different at the same time. You are Kagome. You are MY Kagome..I love you Kagome..please...forgive me for..taking so long to realize this..I understand if you don't want me anymore..." he said looking down as his ear dropped in fear of hearing rejection. The last thing he expected was for Kagome to hug him with all her might. And it did happen. She hugged him as she cried in his chest.

"Wh..Why are you crying Kagome!" he said panicked.

He hated when Kagome cried.

"I'm crying out of joy InuYasha..even tough..you betrayed me..my feelings wouldn't go away..I..I love you too InuYasha!" she said as she jumped on him and hugged him.

They sat there hugging each other. On a tree. Enjoying the other's presence.

* * *

Well yup, that's it for this chapter! I want 15 reviews! ..and more! The sooner I get em, the sooner I update! And If i get MORE then 15 reviews, i'm going to update more often! XD lol. Luv ya'll!

And for those that read: What you Mean To me, i'm going to be updating soon, it's just I need to think about how i'm going to close off that story...(don't worry, it's not ending anytime soon, i just need to start leading it to it's end..it should be around 20 chapters)

And this story should be finished in around 30 chapters :)

Now...REVIEW!


	9. Chapter Nine, Dedication to

Ohayou gozaimasou everyone! MOO! Not enough reviews .:pouts:. well, i'm updating in honor of : WovenBambooPattern. Happy Birthday honey! This chapter Is dedicated just for you

Now, I've realized I havent done these in quite a while so i'll do it now for last chapter:

Review Responses:

Inuyasha's Priestess: Hai hai, i updated :) So now you won't kill me! lol

Hemogak: Yea, but they're not gonna be together for long .:cackles:. .:cough cough:. meh..i'm getting old XD oh darnit! I gave away the next chapter.. .:snaps fingers:.

atth99:.Blushes:. Thx for the compliment! and here's your update! XD

oOnat-chanOo: oki! I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing for me ;)

inubunny: I'm hoping this chapter pleases you XD lolz, considering that you hate Kikyou

inulover4391: DONUTS! yay!

INUYASHA will be my love 4 eva: Good! now keep reviewing and i'll keep updating XD my updating times alwayz depends on the number of reviews I get!

inuyasha's2hotmiko: lol, well kagome didn't kill Kikyou, but your wish half came true!

Zoey : aww, yea, I would have LOVE making InuYasha kill Kikyou..except he would have been mad at me for making him kill Kikyou, he's alredy mad at me for making him kill Kagome as it is .. .:hides in fear:.

yvonne: I mostly download the stuff I watch :)

Little Girl in the Hat: XD don't be silly! I won't make Inu Kill Kaggie again..yet.. XD

Woven Bamboo Pattern: This! Is in your honor! ENJOY IT! lol

Neya : wow..everyone has such sadic minds and then my friends say I'M evil? lolz, everyone wants me to make Kaggie kill Kikyou, sadly, all the chapters to chapter 11 are prewritten as it was deleted from the website before and now i'm merely reposting it, that's why my english REALLLLLLLLLY sucks in theses chapters!

Inu Kaiba: yay! I won't get an english lesson this time XD lol

* * *

Chapter 9: Betrayal & Rest In Peace

dedicated to: WovenBambooPattern

Kikyou stood there waiting for the Choosing Youkai ( Demon ) she had called upon. She smirked at her intelligence. The Choosing Youkai was a demon wich always held 2 hostages. He would make the person who came to choose between the two and kill the unchosen one. Kikyou's plan was to make the demon take her and Kagome and then, she would simply tell the demon, who owed her, to attach them to walls and then when InuYasha came, for the demon to whip her and so that way, InuYasha would surely choose her. The only reason she was willing to get hurt, was because she knew InuYasha would have a hard time choosing, her being his first love, and Kagome being another love he has, the two love are equal, and so If she got hurt, he would immediatly try and protect her wich mean choosing her...

The Youkai fled down.

"Kikyou" It greeted.

"OoKami" Kikyou said..

"I no longer owe you, you do know that right? Kagome was to marry me, but she left..so the end of the deal is off. However, since the prize in this is Kagome, I am still willing to do it" The Youkai said.

"Good...Now, let's start, shall we..Kouga?" Kikyou said smirking as she went to the village before.

An hour after

A mysterious shadow passed by as it Kidnapped Kikyou who did a febble attempt to scream, just enough to make InuYasha try and find her. He fell in the trap. InuYasha's ears' twitched as he heard a scream..Kikyou's scream, he quickly ran to where he had heard the sound..if he had stayed for one minute, he would have seen Kagome being kidnapped also.

He was halfway when he heard Kagome's scream. He immediatly ran back to the hut. Kagome was now his number one priority. Even before Kikyou.

He arrived at the hut..but didn't find Kagome. NOW he began to panic. Sango and Miroku at the same moment came running.

"We heard a scream from here." Miroku said panting from all the running.

"Kagome's gone...and it's my fault. If I hadn't left her when I head Kikyou screaming.." InuYasha said clenching his fist. Whoever did this was going to pay.

"What's this?" Sango asked as she found a little piece of paper.

Kagome and Kikyou have been brought to the Northern Land's castle. If you wish to save one of them, come there. You have one hour to get there.

Ookami.

Shippou then popped out of nowhere as he and Rin started crying. Kanna joined them but Kagura stayed strong.

"Northern Lands...Ookami..Oh my god.." Kagura said suddenly.

"What?" InuYasha said while still clenching his fist.

"Northern Lands is Kouga's land..Ookami is his last name" Kagura said wisely.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" InuYasha said as he immediatly ran out of the door.

Kagura took out her feather as she, Kanna, Rin and Shippou went on. Sesshoumaru then chose that time to come back from his various trips to the Western Lands.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Kagome and Kikyou got kidnapped by the lord of the Northern lands, wich is Kouga." Sango said as she and Miroku went on Kirara who fled right away. Sesshoumaru then started running also towards the Northern lands.

After an hour of running and flying for some, they arrived. Once they came in, it was easy to find Kouga.. What they saw there made them mad...

Kouga had tied Kagome and Kikyou to the wall as he was laughing holding a whip.

"You bastard! LET THEM GO! TETSAIGA!" InuYasha yelled running towards Kouga.

"InuYasha! WAIT!" Sesshoumaru said but in vain, InuYasha was still running.

Kouga laughed evilly as he lifted his hand and a barrier was around him sending InuYasha to the wall.

"Hahaha, you forget this is my castle, I have the upper hand here, Kouga said, ATTACK!"

Over a hundred wolfs went out and came on them. Soon, the battle started. Kagura, Kanna, Rin, who, by the way, has becomed a mini Tajiya ( Demon exterminator ) and Shippou were in battle stance in a corner all together. Miroku and Sango were in another corner as they prepared themsevels. As for Sesshoumaru stood in another preparing as well. The wolfs attacked. Each one were having difficulty killing the wolfs as each time they killed one, another appeared. InuYasha too had problems...he couldn't use the Kaze No Kizu ( Wind Scar ) here...these weren't demons, wich mean no Wind...

Meanwhile...

"Kouga! Why are you doing this?" Kikyou asked coldly.

"Kouga! How could you! Let go of me!" Kagome cried.

Kouga just ignored them as he watched the battle.

After what seemed like eternity, but was truly only an hour, the gang were all tired and beat up and there were no more wolfs.

"I see you have defeated my wolfs huh? Well time to get to business InuYasha. I am full demon but half breed. What I mean by that, is that I am half wolf demon and half killing demon." Kouga said cooly.

Everyone gasped, including InuYasha..but he growled.

"I see you know what I can do? So no need explaining then..please choose your pick InuYasha." Kouga said while showing the two girls.

InuYasha wasn't going to hesitate. He knew who he had to choose. He look sadly over Kikyou.

"I'm sorry..Kik" But he was interrupted as Kouga whipped Kagome..he was aiming for Kikyou but somehow, he hit Kagome, who let out a shriek of pain as tears flowed down her face.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he ran to her. He had chosen. Kouga, who was half Killing demon, didn't have any choice. He let go of Kagome.

"Well now, you made your choice..so then, say goodbye to Kikyou." Kouga said rising his hand preparing to kill Kikyou.

"WAIT!" InuYasha yelled out.

"Fine, I give you 5 minutes to talk to her." Kouga said as he backed off.

"Kikyou..I'm sorry..you were part from my past...you weren't supposed to come back! You died..I'm sorry if you think it was me, but now you know, Naraku is dead, and so you are avenged, now it is time for you to go back to the dead." InuYasha said sincerely.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Kouga was supposed to whip me! NOT HER! Then I would had have you! Grr..Damn Bastard can't do anything right..." Kikyou muttered to herself forgetting InuYasha was there.

"What! You mean you planned this? How could you Kikyou...I tought..I tought you were my friend.." Kagome said sadly.

"HAhahahaha..still Naive I see. I was pretending to be your friend idiot! It was to make sure you didn't go to InuYasha and take him from me. But I guess..I lost huh? Well, I die without regret, knowing I tried everything, even killing you, I guess you guys were meant to be together..so..I bid farewell and..good luck." Kikyou said as she killed herself and went back to hell returning what soul she had left of Kagome.

The white beam went into Kagome giving her what now belonged to her.

"Rest in peace Kikyou..And I know you didn't mean it when you said you weren't my friend.." Kagome said before fainting right into InuYasha's arm.

They went back home, Kouga wasn't seen after that...but we did hear that he married Princess Ayame...at least we know he won't be annoying Kagome anymore.

* * *

I repeat everyone, theses chapters are prewritten till chapter 11! So I can't and WON'T change anytingn till there except for the script format thingy. :) so sorry if my english sucked!

Now PLEASE review the amount I want? 15 seems reasonnable seeing i have over 30 people who have me in their author alert and favorites! now..REVIEW!

Luv ya lots wovenbamboopattern! and happy birthday again!


	10. The Final Test

Hiya Minna-san! What's up? I'm updating..yay? lol. Um..as some of you must know, from now on I will start editing previous chapters and there will be less mistakes in the new chapters, also, the chapters, for this story, will start getting longer after THIS chapter since I alredy prewrote all chapters till this chapter and half of chapter 11.

I would also like to tell you guys that I would like it very much if you read my other stories, What you mean to me and Modern Fairytale. I'm hoping Modern Fairytale makes a hit, it alredy seems quite popular, and the chapters there are VERY long (chapter two was 10 pages...and chapter one was around 7 pages).

Now on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own InuYasha-

.:Polices shows up:.

Police: Put your hands up and get down on your knees, I repeat, put your hands up and get down on your knees.

Me: Bu-

Police: You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in court.

Me: I-

Police: I repeat, you have the right to rema-

Me: WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP? I'm TRYING to TALK here! I was going to say:

I own InuYasha the movies, a poster and a few episodes! But sadly, I do not own InuYasha himself and co.

THERE! Grr.

* * *

Chapter 10: The final Test

The next day, Kagome woke up feeling two strong hands around her waist. She twisted around only to come face to face with InuYasha's face. She calmed down when she saw it was only him. What had happened yesterday went into her head as tears started to flow down.

InuYasha woke up at the smell of salt water. He opened his eyes and saw his Kagome crying...wait..did he say his?..Yes..she was his now...

"What's wrong Kagome?" He said eyes full with worry, he took her bridal style and jumped off to the Goshinboku Tree for privacy. He sat her down face to him.

"I..I'm sorry InuYasha.." She said..

"What are you sorry about Kagome? If anything, I should be sorry for leaving you there when I heard Kikyou scream.." InuYasha said as he approached her slowly.

"No InuYasha..I'm sorry..if it wasn't for me yelping in pain when Kouga whipped me...you would have chosen Kikyou.." Kagome said as she shaked her head sadly.

"Wh.-What do you mean? I would have chosen you even if it weren't for that whip!" InuYasha said loudly as he came to hug her to him.

"But.." Kagome started as she was pulled in his strong hug.

"No buts, I knew I wanted you when Kouga first asked the question...you are mine..all mine!"

Kagome smiled at this...

"Who said I wanted to be yours? Maybe I like someone else?" She replied teasingly.

InuYasha's ears dropped in rejection and his eyes filled with pain.

"I'm only joking you know?" she said as she sweat dropped.

His ears suddenly perked up again as he looked at her eyes filled with joy.

"Aisheteru Kagome-chan.." he said as his face approached hers.

"Me too..." she replied, and their lips touched, locking together.

After lots and lots of kisses, Kagome decided to make him do the one test to show his love for her..

"InuYasha?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he replied while sniffing her hair and hugging her.

"Umm..Remeber the bracelet?" she asked him.

"Yeah.."

"Midoriko said that the one I was meant to be with would be able to take it off.."

"You want me to take it off you? Sure..Let me do it.."

"BUT if you aren't the one...you'll die.."

"I'm willing to take that chance..." He replied without thinking.

"..okay...I love you..."

She handed her hand over to InuYasha..He slowly opened the bracelet as a white light engulfed both of them.

* * *

Haha! A cliffie! Take that! .:Laughs manically:. hehe..sorry..

Hai hai, I know it was short! And I'm SORRY! But think about it..next chapter will be WAY longer! Now, thank you to those who reviewed till now. I have one more request...REVIEW AGAIN! and for those who read without reviewing..or for thoses who have just begun to read this story, REVIEW! (and r&r my other stories..hehe)

Miko

(...i'm not going to put a number for the number of review I request this time..you guys try and figure it out and please me..)


	11. Chapter 11

Hiya guys! Gomen for the late update but you know...school... TEST... -.- on the first week... stupid teachers... -sigh- Anyways, since i updated late i'll be working EXTRA hard for ALL my stories and upload them TODAY so that I can post them whenever I feel like it at school :D Oh..by the way... I can only come on 1 day per week since this year REALLY counts for me... so please have some compassion? Lol.

**_Important stuff to those who it regards (Read it anyways even if it doesn't regard you :P)_**

**_I've received a few reviews telling me how bad this story is because InuYasha would NEVER kill Kagome. I'm very well aware of that but that's why theres a story to begin with. So please read the rest of the story before you critisize me. I know one of you guys alredy did and you see? I'm not THAT Evil, I hate Kikyou and I love Kagome. So please, if you know anyone who think this story is crap because of that, please tell them to continue reading it and to not critisize a book by its cover._**

**Now, before you read..THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT! IF YOU DON'T READ I'll..I WON'T EVER UPDATE AGAIN!... :P**

Just joking about the "Won't ever update again" but seriously, READ this!

1- I would like to THANK YOU ALL SOOOO Much for all the reviews i've had and I'm SO happy! 160 reviews for 10 incredibly short chapters T.T Which i'm VERY ashamed of...but thank you! It really got me going!

2- I have a co-written story with WolfBlossom a.K.a. Sakura. It's called "A Simple Misunderstanding". I'm SURE you guys will just LOVE it. It's very good. Please read it :)

3- There are more at the end of the story, which I want you to read...AFTER you've read the chapter.

Disclaimer: I Dno't Own Iynauhsa

Also, I said I'd give you guys a LONGGGG chapter, well...this one isn't LONGGGGGgg, but it's long . It's 6 pages not including the author notes. So there! And next chapter might be even longer if I feel like it! Now...READ!

* * *

Chapter 11 

(After the whole incident, they had gone back to Kaede's hut. Kagome and InuYasha had gone out for a walk and the kids were under Kaede's care till tomorrow. )

Sango sighed. Today was a long day. At last everything could be peaceful again and they would do what they always dreamed of after they defeated Naraku. Make a BIG hut and all live together as a big family...well...the gang planned that without InuYasha...

Miroku was on the other side looking at Sango sigh. Everything was back to normal at last. He walked over and sat besides Sango.

"Touch me houshi and you won't be able to have anymore children." Sango said as she glared at him.

"Why Sango! I thought you knew me better than that!" Miroku feigned innocence.

After that short conversation, silence reigned in the hut.

"Sango, everything seems to have gone back into order now that Kikyou is finally put to rest..." Miroku started before Sango cut him.

"I know Miroku, I know, I can't wait to marry you and to become yours forever...but I want to make sure everything is ok with my friend...you know?" Sango said hoping he would understand.

"I understand..." he answered while getting nearer her face.

They got engaged into a passionate kiss, both putting their whole love for each other in that one kiss. Miroku nibbled on Sango's lower lip begging for entrance, which she granted. He went in and took in her sweet flavor. After exploring every place in her mouth, he went to her tongue. Their tongue fought for dominance for a while, Miroku took over once again and played with her tongue.

During that kiss, Miroku's hand somehow took off Sango's shirt, leaving her naked on top. He moved down and took off her skirt while still kissing Sango. She was taking off his robes. Soon, they were both naked and from there started a passionate night full of love.

(With InuYasha and Kagome)

After lots and lots of kisses, Kagome decided to make him do the one test to show his love for her...

"InuYasha?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he replied while sniffing her hair and hugging her.

"Umm...Remeber the bracelet?" she asked him.

"Yeah...»

"Midoriko said that the one I was meant to be with would be able to take it off...»

"You want me to take it off you? Sure. Let me do it...»

"BUT if you aren't the one...you'll die...»

"I'm willing to take that chance..." He replied without thinking.

"..Okay...I love you..."

She handed her hand over to InuYasha...He slowly opened the bracelet as a white light engulfed both of them.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes only too see she was left alone. InuYasha was nowhere to be seen.

"Inu...Yasha? Where are you! INUYASHA!" She screamed tears already forming and flowing down her red puffy cheeks.

She was afraid, afraid to be alone! How could this happen? Where was InuYasha! Last thing she remembered was him taking off the bracelet...that's when it clicked. He must have died...he wasn't the one meant to be with her!

Kagome slowly stood up and looked at her wrist. There it was that stupid bracelet. She was sure it would have been InuYasha! It must have been a mistake! She couldn't live without him...no...She couldn't! But what would she do now? He was gone!

She sat back down again and cried her eyes out.

"InuYasha…come back to me...please...I love you." She said while rocking herself back and forth.

(With Sesshoumaru)

This Sesshoumaru wasn't happy. Far of it. He was stuck babysitting all of the kids that night. Sango and Miroku where gone...apparently they were mating, he thought after sniffing the air. His brother and Kagome where somewhere leaving him stuck with 5 kids!

Rin was currently making braids with his pretty hair while he was sulking. Shippou was playing with Kanna at: "Let's play with Sesshoumaru's tail" (So out of character, I know... -. - But this is my fic :P)

Kohaku and Kagura where hitting Jaken...

He chuckled at that. The poor ugly toad shouldn't have offered to follow him. Everyone was giving him a hard time...not that he would help the toad anyways.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts now drifted to that girl that had left him all those years ago. He sighed, how he wished he had someone to be in love with also. That girl was the only one he had been in love with. She had came, stole his heart, then left, never giving him his heart again.

Sesshoumaru sat there thinking of the girl until a figure came flying down gracefully landing down on the floor.

"Hello...Sesshoumaru...» A feminine voice said.

Sesshoumaru looked up, and, for the first time in the longest time...showed emotion!

"It's…you again..." He said painfully...

"Sesshoumaru..." The voice said while the person went out of the shadow revealing a pretty woman with long black hair.

"Hana..." Was the reply.

The woman, Hana, walked up to Sesshoumaru and the kids. Shippou, sensing Sesshoumaru's distress, took everyone with him to a cave the adults had designated to them as their hiding place when something was wrong. All the kids obeyed and walked with Shippou to the cave leaving Sesshoumaru with the...

"…pretty woman Shippou-chan?" Rin asked while walking away. Sesshoumaru smiled and looked at Hana, and indeed, she was very pretty.

Sesshoumaru checked Hana from head to toe. She had matured. Her long black hair cascading her back...her small fuzzy white ears where now polka doted with small black points.

The woman sighed.

"It really IS you..." Hana said happily.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru growled trying to make his voice cold...but his facial features betrayed his voice. His face showed how pained he was seeing her.

"Awwsh...aren't you happy to see me Fluffy-kun? She said with her sweet voice.

"State your business and leave, and do not address to this Sesshoumaru with such a name." He said still trying to hide his real feelings...tears where threatening to fall...he hated this...he hated the fact that he was showing emotion...but he couldn't help it. It hurt so badly!

Flashback

In a large clearing, there were two inu-youkais, a male and a female, standing up, both looked sad. The wind blew their hair to one side. The male looked up suddenly.

"I see… so we're… over…" he said as he turned to leave.

The girl's hand went up as she took a grip on the male's arm.

"I'm…sorry Sesshoumaru, I didn't mean to hurt you, I-" the girl started.

"You didn't mean to… but you did. Good bye Hana." The guy, supposedly named Sesshoumaru, said before leaving once again.

He left before he could hear what the girl, Hana, had said.

"…you're the only one I ever really loved…"

The wind had heard it and blew harder, covering the girl's sobs. She fell to her knees and cried.

End of Flashback

Hana looked down as they both shared the same flashback. She remembered when she had cried her eyes out that day.

Sesshoumaru looked at Hana as she looked down.

"I…Sesshoumaru…that day… you left before I finished, I… I want…NEED to tell you something first." Hana started as she looked up at him.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru's voice gentled down a bit as he saw the pain in her eyes… DAMN HIM! DAMN HIS EMOTIONS! DAMN HANA! His heart was hurting at her pain and he wanted to just wipe it off of her and make her the happiest person in the world.

"I…

(With InuYasha and Kagome)

He had just woken up, but he wasn't with Kagome. He looked around, sniffed the air, and listened closely… no Kagome…

WHERE was his Kagome? Had he died? Did that mean he wasn't… wasn't… the one meant to be with her…? His felt something on the pit of his stomach that made him just want to roll up in a ball and cry.

"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" He yelled to no one. He looked around him closely. He was where he had been with Kagome before taking off her bracelet…but why wasn't he dead then?

He poked himself then scratched his harm hardly and winced when blood trickled out. Yep, he was alive…so where was Kagome?

Had the spell backfired? Maybe Kagome had remembered it wrong? What if SHE was the one that would die?

At that thought InuYasha panicked and started moving frantically. NO! He would NOT let Kagome die! NOT AGAIN! HE WOULD NOT LOSE HER AGAIN! Never…

He fell to his knees and looked up. What could he do? He had NO idea where to look for Kagome… He let out a groan of frustration and punched the ground.

(With the kids)

"Who do you think she was?"

"Is Sesshy going to be okay?"

"That woman was pretty."

"Is she going to be Rin's new mom?"

A bunch of questions were asked to each other. Everyone was confused. For the first time they saw Sesshoumaru show emotions. Shippou went to a box and took out those toys Kagome brought back for him before and gave some to everyone, showing them how to use it. At the end, Kagura and Kanna were drawing, Kohaku was listening to music, Shippou and Rin were playing tic-tac-toe.

(With Kagome and InuYasha)

Kagome was crying until she felt something. She looked around and took out her arrows in case it was a demon. She waited a while and when she didn't see anything come, she decided that she should head back to the hut. She looked down sadly… how could she explain to the others that she had killed him…

Her tiny fist tightened…she had killed him. SHE had KILLED him. If she hadn't asked him to take off the bracelet, he would still be here with her! She changed her trajectory and went to the goshinboku.

Her hand went up to the place where the arrow that had pinned InuYasha had been. Her hand brushed against it. Not only was it because of this tree, more specifically this hole, that she had met InuYasha, it was also because of this tree that she was here again… since that day when Kikyou had pushed her back into the well…after she had…killed InuYasha… she had been able to communicate with InuYasha and use the shard embedded in the hole to come back to him.

Her hand went back down as she sat at the roots of the tree and resumed her crying.

* * *

Aww, poor Kaggie! Poor Inu! Poor FLUFFY! Tee-hee! Lots of pain and suffering for everyone! evil glint Now, to continue what I started on top 

4- For those who wanted Kikyou to die a PAINFUL death...your wish, is my command winks 

There! That's my gift to ya'll for all the time i updated so slowly and for the short chapters before. It will come...in time . Now, REVIEW! While I write more chapters!

Miko

PS: And once again, please me, I will not give a limit of reviews, just..DO. Last chapter made me REALLY happy and the same or more again would make me happier.


	12. Trouble Arising

Hey guys! Sorry, author notes will be short today (or maybe it makes you happy?) It's late right now so I have to hurry.

Sorry for the long update, but you have to understand this is a fun thing I do and my life SUCKS right now. This girl is giving me shit and it's messing my life. School is so hard this year and GRR! EVERYTHING'S JUST GONE WRONG!

Anyways, I'm trying to find as much time as I can to type these chapter. This one should be done in...I think around 3-4 more chapters?

Anyways, please read and review, and read my comment down, it's VERY IMPORTANT!

* * *

Trouble Arising

(With Kagome and InuYasha)

Kagome was crying until she felt something. She looked around and took out her arrows in case it was a demon. She waited a while and when she didn't see anything come, she decided that she should head back to the hut. She looked down sadly… how could she explain to the others that she had killed him…

Her tiny fist tightened…she had killed him. SHE had KILLED him. If she hadn't asked him to take off the bracelet, he would still be here with her! She changed her trajectory and went to the Goshinboku.

Her hand went up to the place where the arrow that had pinned InuYasha had been. Her hand brushed against it. Not only was it because of this tree, more specifically this hole, that she had met InuYasha, it was also because of this tree that she was here again… since that day when Kikyou had pushed her back into the well…after she had…killed InuYasha… she had been able to communicate with InuYasha and use the shard embedded in the hole to come back to him.

Her hand went back down as she sat at the roots of the tree and resumed her crying.

---

InuYasha punched repeatedly the ground and the trees around him. His skin was ripped up, pieces of rock, wood and dirt were embedded in it and blood was pouring out.

But he didn't care…Nothing could be worse then what he was feeling right now… Physical pain helped take away the emotional one…

He needed to relax and think. Relax and think. He inhaled deeply and exhaled softly, and went to sit on the roots of the Goshinboku…where he had first met Kagome…where Kagome came back to him…he loved this tree. He would come here often to think…to relax…to wait for Kagome…

Kagome…

Suddenly…he felt something…

---

Kagome was sobbing until she suddenly felt safe…she felt another presence. Her eyes widened, the feeling she had earlier…it was like this one! And it didn't feel evil…Could it be…COULD IT BE?

Only one way to find out…

---

(A/N: HAHA! You guys are going to hate me…but I'm cutting it short there for the moment and jumping to none-other then…)

"I…Sesshoumaru…that day… you left before I finished, I… I want…NEED to tell you something first." Hana started as she looked up at him.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru's voice gentled down a bit as he saw the pain in her eyes… DAMN HIM! DAMN HIS EMOTIONS! DAMN HANA! His heart was hurting at her pain and he wanted to just wipe it off of her and make her the happiest person in the world.

"I...you were the only one...I ever...loved...and after that day, I-" she said before getting cut off.

"Don't talk bullshit Hana. Don't lie to this Sesshoumaru."

"I'm not lying Sesshoumaru, I-"

"If that were true then we'd be happily mated together." Sesshoumaru cut her once again.

"That's what I'm-"

"We'd have a lot of pups like we dreamed about. We would be living in my castle. We wouldn't be here, like this."

"WILL YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" she roared annoyed at his attitude.

Sesshoumaru glared at her.

She took a deep breathe.

"I wanted to tell you that…I didn't do it…" she said.

"You…didn't do it?" He asked slowly. 'But if she didn't do it…then that'd mean...'

"Yes, it means I'm no longer part of the Koinu family." She said, completing his thoughts.

They stayed there, in a tense silence…

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked, breaking the previous silence.

"Why?" Hana repeated.

"Why. Why didn't you do it?"

"Because…I still…I still…I.still.love.you!" She said the last part very fast, but Sesshoumaru's keen hearing caught it all.

His breathe got caught.

She still…she still loved him?

Yes…probably…she accepted getting disowned by her family just to be with him…but he had been fleeing from her…from his problems…from his pain…that he never noticed. She didn't marry Shonto for him…she didn't mate with Shonto for…him.

"What happened with Shonto afterwards?" He asked.

Hana looked sadly down, disappointed by what he had said…or more at what he had not said.

"He was happy too…I've heard that he got married with the girl he liked, Aoi." She answered.

There was another pregnant silence.

Sesshoumaru looked up, approached Hana and pulled her chin up so she looked directly in his eyes.

"I still love you too…Han-Han." He said, at first hesitating to use his favorite nickname to her.

She gasped as he hugged her close to him and kissed her.

---

(With InuYasha and Kagome)

(A/N: I am not THAT evil XD)

It felt exactly like the time when Kagome had left him and went to the future! When he'd been able to tell her to come back…when he told her…that he needed her by his side!

InuYasha stood up and remembered what she told him, he quickly took out a shard that he kept with him and put it in the little hole where once the arrow that pinned him to the tree had resided.

--

Kagome quickly stood up. There was one way to find out…if it was him…she was SURE he'd do it…she didn't know how…she just KNEW he would.

She quickly poked her finger into the hole where she had seen a shard before and indeed…she found another shard.

She gasped and put her hand on the bark of the tree and started to concentrate.

--

InuYasha saw the shard suddenly disappear and his eyes widened. He was almost sure it was Kagome…

He concentrated…

--

"KAGOME-KA!" InuYasha yelled as he saw Kagome.

"INUYASHA-WA!" she yelled back and she ran into his arms.

"Are you okay?" They both asked at the same time. And both nodded at the same time too.

InuYasha hugged her tight against him.

"Where…where were you?" he asked gently.

"I was near the Goshinboku…what about you?"

"That's weird…I was there as well…how could that be?" he asked.

And right at that moment, a white light shined hard and blinded both of them, and as soon as they opened their eyes, they were in a magnificent place.

It was a temple with a stream with crystal clear water going through, flowers everywhere; all in all, it looked like paradise.

But now wasn't the time.

"What is this place?" InuYasha asked amazed and looked around.

Kagome gasped, and InuYasha turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he ran to her.

"InuYasha…this is…this is where I trained…with…Midoriko." She said.

And as soon as the words parted from her mouth, a woman with long straight black hair and in armor appeared.

"Midoriko-san!" Kagome squealed as she ran to hug Midoriko who was smiling tenderly.

"Kagome child. InuYasha." She nodded her head towards the stunned hanyou.

"Midoriko! What's happening? After InuYasha took of the bracelet, he, or I, we disappeared, and apparently we were at the same place! I don't get it!" Kagome said.

"Do not worry child. It is normal. Both of you will now go through a few tests…since, the magic in the bracelet can not determine whether he is your true love just like that. I wish thy luck." And before anyone could say anything, they both got blinded by white light again and a different scene happened.

--

Kagome woke up in her bed.

"OH NO! I'M LATE!" She yelled as she took out a yellow bag and stuffed a lot of different things in it.

She ran to the well and jumped in, letting the blue light enveloping her.

As soon as she came out, she ran up to the hut where everyone was waiting for her.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully.

"Keh, what took you so long wench?" He said coldly.

She glared at him.

"Listen jerk! I don't HAVE to come here, I only come because I feel bad for breaking the jewel, and you HAVE to help me because YOU want the jewel." She said with a similar cold tone.

"Whatever, let's go." He said and left.

Kagome went on Kirara with Miroku, Sango and Shippou and they headed off to where InuYasha was going.

They were still heading to the south, but Kagome was deep in thought.

'Why…why does it feel so weird? Like this isn't how it's supposed to be…like this is wrong…' she thought frowning.

Little did she know a certain silver-haired hanyou was having similar thoughts.

'Keh, something's wrong…I can feel it. Something about Kagome and me…' he said.

'It's like…it's like we aren't supposed to hate each other…but we were meant to love each other…' both thought at the same time.

* * *

Okay, so, hope you liked it :P Even though I was very mean .:halo appears on top of head:. 

Now, the important message I had to say is...you have the choice!

I can do a sequel to this if you want, I think I alredy have an idea, OR, I could use that idea and make another completly new story. Your pick.

So, in your review, (PLEASE REVIEW! XD) please tell me wether you want a sequel to the story or not, and I will be posting the results each chapter till the end and tell you wether there will be one or not.

PS: Also, please read my other stories! Especially my pride, my joy, my favorite, Modern Fairytale, which I will be updating tomorrow.

PPS: REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY :D

Ja!

Miko


	13. Tests

Ohayou Gozaimasu! I finished this at...8:30 AM o.0

This author note won't be long, I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who've reviewed and to continue reviewing...i'm almost at 200 reviews! .:cheers:.

So please, if you read this story but don't review, REVIEW! Who knows? Maybe i'll reach 300 when I finish (Heh..not really...2 more chapters after this...maybe 250 review if EVERYONE reviews though..) So please please review :D

Disclaimer: I owneth not InuYasha...

* * *

Tests...

Kagome woke up in her bed.

"OH NO! I'M LATE!" She yelled as she took out a yellow bag and stuffed a lot of different things in it.

She ran to the well and jumped in, letting the blue light enveloping her.

As soon as she came out, she ran up to the hut where everyone was waiting for her.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully.

"Keh, what took you so long wench?" He said coldly.

She glared at him.

"Listen jerk! I don't HAVE to come here, I only come because I feel bad for breaking the jewel, and you HAVE to help me because YOU want the jewel." She said with a similar cold tone.

"Whatever, let's go." He said and left.

Kagome went on Kirara with Miroku, Sango and Shippou and they headed off to where InuYasha was going.

They were still heading to the south, but Kagome was deep in thought.

'Why…why does it feel so weird? Like this isn't how it's supposed to be…like this is wrong…' she thought frowning.

Little did she know a certain silver-haired hanyou was having similar thoughts.

'Keh, something's wrong…I can feel it. Something about Kagome and me…' he said.

'It's like…it's like we aren't supposed to hate each other…but we were meant to love each other…' both thought at the same time.

--

How could that be possible? They absolutely DESPISED each other...where were these odd feelings coming from?

Those were the thoughts of our two favorite characters.

All day InuYasha and Kagome were getting weird feelings like this wasn't right. They weren't supposed to be like that.

When Kagome didn't serve InuYasha his ramen and he had to do it by himself…Kagome felt bad…she should have done it for him in one shot…

When they had encountered demons, InuYasha didn't defend Kagome much. He pretty much just pushed her roughly out of the way of danger to simply keep her from the danger, but she ended up with so many bruises… he felt evil… he should have been gentler with her…what was UP with him?

Both thought they were sick or something.

The thought annoyed InuYasha and Kagome, and both had the bright idea to talk about it…

"Wench." InuYasha said and waited for her to come, and he was surprised that she did…she'd usually yell at him.

"Half-breed." Kagome said and waited for InuYasha's retort but her ears didn't come in contact with any vibration that was his voice.

"We have to talk." Both said simultaneously.

"You first!" They did it again.

"No you!" ..and again..

It continued on until Kagome got annoyed.

"I've been having weird feelings…" she started.

"About..?" he said.

"Let me finish!... about… you…" Kagome finished blushing cutely.

InuYasha felt his heart soar. What the hell? His heart did not soar, his stomach didn't get warm…why was he feeling that way towards…HER! He had always hated her ass!

"Now your turn!" Kagome said trying to get the attention off her.

"…Same thing…" he said.

"It…it feels as if…as if…I'm supposed to love you…as if I shouldn't hate you this way…" Kagome tried explaining herself.

InuYasha, without saying anything, just took the liberty of advancing and kissing Kagome.

She gasped and he took this opportunity to slip his tongue in.

The make out session finished when the two couldn't breathe.

Kagome looked up in InuYasha's eyes.

"I…I love you…" she said hesitantly.

"I...I love you too…" He said as he closed his eyes and hugged her to him.

And a white light engulfed them again.

--

Kagome woke up in her bed. She stretched and yawned.

Another day of school…another normal dull day.

She stood up and went into the shower deep in thought. She had the weirdest dream yesterday…she had a dream that she had met a tajiya, a monk…and the cutest dog-hanyou in the world…

She sighed.

'I guess it was only a dream, I mean come on…if it were true would I be so…bored?' she thought and chuckled.

For some reason she was feeling bored with her life. It was always the same!

She woke up, took a shower, went to school, came back home, did her homework, eat supper and go to sleep. Could her life become any duller?

Kagome was walking home from school. Her friends were chatting away while she just looked lost in trance.

"Are you okay Kagome-chan?" Ayume asked.

"Hm? Oh..yeah.." Kagome said still not snapping out.

"You seem kind of out of it today Kagome, you sure you're alright?" Yuka asked.

"Have you ever felt like…someone was meant to be in your life…but destiny was changed and your life is just…pointless?" Kagome said suddenly.

Her friends had weird thoughts swarming in the head…

'Is Kagome going suicidal?'

'I wonder what's wrong with Kagome…'

Kagome suddenly felt a pulse…and it was attracting her to a direction.

"Um… I got to go guys! I'll talk to you later! BYE!" she said quickly and left towards where her body was leading her…and in a few minutes…she was in front of the well.

What was she doing here? For some reason…her body was pulsing and moving by itself…it was pulling itself in the well…and she fell in…the first thing that came out of her mouth was…

"INUYASHAAAAA" and that was the last thing she said before she felt unconscious and a white light engulfed her.

--

Meanwhile…

--

InuYasha found himself hugging Kikyou.

Kikyou was his love…his life!

And as he thought that, another light appeared in his mind.

'What? Is there someone else…that should be my love and my life?' he asked himself.

No one answered back…but he knew the answer and thought hard hard hard. Who was important.

Sango?

No…she was like…a sister to him.

Miroku? Shippou?

HELL NO! He was sure he was straight.

Who else did he travel it…because he knew the other person was a person he traveled with.

Who was it! Why couldn't he remember?

She was kind…she had an attitude, but she was very kind…and he also knew she was pure. She was probably very pretty…because he wouldn't like someone who was ugl-KAGOME!

He remembered! Another person appeared in the light…

She had pretty raven hair that came to her back, as soon as she turned to face him, and as soon as he saw her face, he let go of Kikyou by himself and ran over to Kagome…but before he could reach her, a while light engulfed them…

--

InuYasha was in the middle of a cliff.

"INUYASHA!" Kikyou yelled. She was hanging on one of the sides of the cliff.

"Inu…Yasha…" came a weak voice. But he heard it…it was Kagome's melodic voice and it came from the other side.

The two girls were hanging off the cliff, but at a long distance, not even KOUGA would be able to save one girl and the other. A

And the cliff was breaking fast. He had to choose a girl IMMEDIATELY…

But who?

* * *

Nhieh, I know, the classics of InuYasha stories, but theses one are short.. :P And the classic ending, who will he choose? XD Don't ya'll love me.

Well you guys have a choice. Either he chooses Kikyou, or he chooses Kagome... .:dam dam dammm:.

:P So vote in a review and review!

Miko

Ja


	14. Happy Ending for Hana, but what about Ka

Hiya Minna-san!

Okay, guys, BIG NEWS!

I'm very sad to announce that the story is ending in two chapters...wait no...one chapter excluding this one :(

But I'm very happy to announce that I WILL make a sequel for it, but it'll be a short one...probably a three shot.

And for the biggest news...I GOT 200 reviews! PARTY PEOPLE! .:gives you all candies and pieces of cakes:. Twas my birtday on the 20th so I couldn't update then, I was busy partying XD :D

Now people, while you're reading this, please don't stop because...you'll see why, I assure you there WILL be a VERY good ending to this story :D

Now...on with the chapter!

* * *

**Happy Ending for Hana, but what about Kagome?**

She still…she still loved him?

Yes…probably…she accepted getting disowned by her family just to be with him…but he had been fleeing from her…from his problems…from his pain…that he never noticed. She didn't marry Shonto for him…she didn't mate with Shonto for…him.

"What happened with Shonto afterwards?" He asked.

Hana looked sadly down, disappointed by what he had said…or more at what he had not said.

"He was happy too…I've heard that he got married with the girl he liked, Aoi." She answered.

There was another pregnant silence.

Sesshoumaru looked up, approached Hana and pulled her chin up so she looked directly in his eyes.

"I still love you too…Han-Han." He said, at first hesitating to use his favorite nickname to her.

She gasped as he hugged her close to him and kissed her.

"Don't ever leave me again." She whispered when they let go of each other.

"I won't…" Sesshoumaru whispered back.

They stood there holding each other for what seemed forever, until they heard some snickering and whispering in a nearby bush.

Sesshoumaru twitched and threw a rock in the sound's direction.

"Iitai!" Shippou's voice rang out.

"SHH!" A bunch of voice replied loudly.

Sesshoumaru twitched. Hana twitched. Everyone looked at the two inu-youkai's frightened and started backing away.

Kanna, Kagura, Kohaku, Shippou, Rin, Miroku, Sango and Kirara had been eavesdropping the whole conversation.

Hana and Sesshoumaru were about to pounce on the little spies until Hana spotted Rin.

"KAWAII DESU!" She squealed and picked the little girl up.

"Pretty woman thinks Rin is cute?" Rin asked cutely.

Hana continued squealing and talking about how cute Rin was, she turned to Sesshoumaru and put on her cutest puppy eyes.

"Can we keep her? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?" she said babyishly.

Sesshoumaru smiled weirdly and said:

"She's alredy mine…"

Hana looked at him weirdly.

"Wha…?" Sesshoumaru didn't befriend humans…he hated humans…he thought of them as the…great unwashed!

"Jaken-sama says that Rin broke through Sesshoumaru-sama's cold heart barrier!" Rin interrupted.

Speaking of the toad…

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I tried not letting them come…" He said walking dizzily. He had several bumps on his head.

Hana looked at the toad and said:

"You're still alive?" she twitched.

"Of course I am! Did you really think Lord Sesshoumaru would kill me?" he asked in that little snobby voice of his.

"Um…yeah?" Hana said poking the toad with a piece of wood.

Rin giggled and the kids joined Hana into making the toad's life miserable, and the adults just watched and laughed.

'She'll make a good mom for Rin…and for my pups…' he thought possessively and happily.

---

InuYasha was in the middle of a cliff.

"INUYASHA!" Kikyou yelled. She was hanging on one of the sides of the cliff.

"Inu…Yasha…" came a weak voice. But he heard it…it was Kagome's melodic voice and it came from the other side.

The two girls were hanging off the cliff, but at a long distance, not even KOUGA would be able to save one girl and the other.

And the cliff was breaking fast. He had to choose a girl IMMEDIATELY…

But who?

Suddenly, everything seemed so slow motion. The cliff wasn't breaking as fast and everything went black.

This was the moment… Who did he love?

Kagome…or Kikyou?

Without a second thought, InuYasha knew it was Kagome he loved…and he also knew this was a test…so then why was he running towards Kikyou?

His body was moving on it's own accord.

He desperately tried to tell his body to run towards the other end and try to save Kagome…but his body didn't stop. It kept running.

He felt some kind of attraction…he couldn't stop.

I the distance, he could hear Kagome's faint voice begging him to save her.

If he knew this was a test to see if he was meant with her…why was he running to Kikyou…why wasn't he running to Kagome.

Kagome's voice started saying how much she loved him and respected his decision.

And he stopped…doubting his decision to save Kikyou…well his body's decision.

And once again he asked himself:

Kikyou… or Kagome?

How hard could it be to choose the person he loved the most?

VERY, he learned.

'This is a just a trick for me not to be with Kagome…that means I have to save Kagome! That way it'll be as if I was meant to be with her!...but will I really be happy then? Would KAGOME be happy? I want her to be happy…or is it me I want to be happy?' He thought all confused.

He snapped out of his thoughts once again when he heard Kagome's sweet voice call out to him, then Kikyou's cold one…and once again felt attracted towards Kikyou.

'Oh well…guess I wasn't meant to be with Kagome…at least I know she won't die…but I will…' he thought sadly and ran towards Kikyou before it was too late.

* * *

LOL! So now to those who said that it was evident I was going to choose Kagome, WRONG! But fear not, tis a InuKag fanfic :D As I am a InuKag fan!

I ended it short because after many interrogation, more people told me that it was better ending as a cliffie but short chapter then a long but normal and ending chapter...

So I chose the cliffie ending to annoy you people :P

If I get enough reviews I might update next week .:winks:.

SO REVIEW!

Miko


	15. You only realize you love it once you lo

.:sniffles:. Alas my friends. You have all stayed loyal to this story to the end. And this is the end. I won't make the opening author note very long, but please read the ending note which is the important part.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is the last of "You only realize you love it once you lose it".

* * *

**You only realize you love it once you lose it**

And once again he asked himself:

Kikyou… or Kagome?

How hard could it be to choose the person he loved the most?

VERY, he learned.

'This is a just a trick for me not to be with Kagome…that means I have to save Kagome! That way it'll be as if I was meant to be with her!...but will I really be happy then? Would KAGOME be happy? I want her to be happy…or is it me I want to be happy?' He thought all confused.

He snapped out of his thoughts once again when he heard Kagome's sweet voice call out to him, then Kikyou's cold one…and once again felt attracted towards Kikyou.

'Oh well…guess I wasn't meant to be with Kagome…at least I know she won't die…but I will…' he thought sadly and ran towards Kikyou before it was too late.

---

'Please live happily Kagome…I'll always love you…' He said as he pulled Kikyou up.

He accepted death, whether it'd mean he'd be sad and dead, he wanted Kagome to be happy, and if his body in this test made him go to Kikyou…that meant he didn't love her enough…

He wasn't good enough…

'I'll always look after you Kagome…' he thought as he hugged Kikyou safely and jumped away from the breaking cliff…not bearing to look at Kagome falling and yelling.

--

A white light engulfed the whole place again and Kagome and InuYasha found themselves at the sacred place they had been to earlier.

Midoriko appeared smiling slightly.

InuYasha looked at Kagome guiltily and looked down.

"Ye mustn't look down young one, ye should be happy." She said simply.

InuYasha looked at her.

"Happy for what? To know that I'm not good enough for Kagome? That someone is going to love her more then me?" he snapped.

Midoriko, however, stayed unfazed by his tone.

"Happy that ye has passed the test." She said.

Kagome smiled toothily.

"What do you mean you hag? I chose Kikyou instead of Kagome!" he yelled.

Midoriko shaked her head.

"You did? No you didn't! You saved me…" Kagome said confused.

InuYasha stayed silent.

"Ye may have chosen the one with Kikyou's appearance and smell, but ye chose Kagome." Midoriko said wisely.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked, a glint of hope in his eyes.

"I couldn't have just simply left you on a cliff with Kagome and Kikyou with all your memory. It would have been too easy. No. I had to do something harder.

I had exchanged in your view Kagome and Kikyou's scent, voice, and body, but not their aura nor their spirit.

Your soul, spirit and aura, InuYasha, is attracted to Kagome's soul spirit and aura.

Therefore, when I exchanged the bodies, your soul still recognized Kagome's soul even though she was in Kikyou's body and had Kikyou's smell and attracted you to her instead of the Kagome look-alike which contained Kikyou's aura." Midoriko said wisely.

The two stared at her confused.

"What I mean is, InuYasha's soul is attracted to Kagome's soul despite her appearance,so, you two are meant to be together." Midoriko said sighing at the younglings retard ness.

Kagome's eyes went wide and she smiled big.

InuYasha felt heat spread out to his cheeks and he looked away.

Kagome jumped onto him and glomped him.

"Did you hear that InuYasha? You're the one for me! We're meant to be! I knew it!" she squealed.

All InuYasha did was put his arm around her waist. But the smile on his face and the look in his eyes was enough to tell her how delighted he was.

Midoriko smiled at the affection demonstration and a white light engulfed them again.

"Good luck young ones, I will look after you two." She said and disappeared.

---

As they came back it was morning and everyone was looking for them.

They met up with their friends and explained everything and they congratulated them.

---

A few month passed by, it was Sango's and Miroku's wedding. The well hadn't closed and the jewel was full.

And surprisingly Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, Sesshoumaru, Hana and the kids could all pass through the well.

So they did the wedding in the modern era.

There were white rose petals flowing everywhere outside. It was beautiful. Sango was in a magnificent wedding dress designed just for her.

It was white and long, with a lot of diamonds, courtesy of InuYasha and his Tetsaiga, brooding all along the border of the dress. It came as a V neck in front and was tight all over the top to puff out at the bottom. Just like those traditional dress you'd see in fairytales.

They had decided to make it a catholic alike wedding despite the fact that they were Buddhist.

Sango walked down the aisle with Kagome's grandfather, who during the time grew attached to the young girl and considered her as his own granddaughter.

Kagome was Sango's maid of honor. She was dressed in a white slim dress that hugged her body perfectly. It was glittering white.

InuYasha smiled when he saw his Kagome come down in such a pretty dress.

When Miroku saw his angel, his heart skipped a beat. She was so..beautiful.

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered as Sango arrived next to him. And she whispered back the same.

--

"I do…" Sango whispered and kissed Miroku.

They partied in the future then went back to the past to party with the villagers.

--

Sesshoumaru and Hana returned to the Western Lands to take care of some business after all the partying and would be back in a week.

The kids were with them to let Sango and Miroku have some time to themselves.

--

So from that day on…everyone lived peacefully. They eventually all married, had a lot of babies, and sure, there were the fights here and there, but nothing bad, everything always ended up well.

But before that day…

Somewhere deep in the forest…

Kagome and InuYasha found themselves at the Goshinboku, fireflies buzzing everywhere around them, the sky midnight blue with dazzling stars.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said as they looked in each other's eyes.

"Kagome…" He said before he took her lips and claimed them his.

Once the kiss ended InuYasha hugged Kagome close to him covering her petite body with his longue sleeves.

In the middle of the night, two young people in front of a thousand year old tree, hugging, kissing, loving each other.

'You only realize you love it once you lose it…I'm happy I didn't lose you completely… my Kagome…'

* * *

:) I told you guys it would be InuKag...

.:Sniff:. I don't know if i'm the only one, but i'm sad yet happy this story has ended. Sad because that means I can't spend time thinking of what I will concoct up else. Happy because that frees time for my other stories and because that means I have finally finished something. This is my first completed story.

I want to thank all those who stayed loyal to this story and reviewed. I'm very happy. I want to tell you guys to read my other stories and add me as your AUTHOR alert as I WILL be posting up the sequel to this story. I'm not sure what the title will be but it will be mentionned in the summary.

So please add me as your author alert :)

This story was my first one. Created 2 years ago, and finally finished now. I might edit it, not so sure now, I want this to stay here forever...as a memory of how I used to write.

I hope you guys all had fun with this story as I had writting it, and I hope we meet in another story.

Love you all

Miko

PS: Please review for the last chapter :P


End file.
